Sonder: Another Story
by BubbleBellarina
Summary: The deleted scenes and ideas that I never got to put in Sonder and some crack fics or AUs (Hanahaki, ABO, Song fics, Fantasy or Haloween AU, ext.), Backstories and unverified futures may also appear here! Irregular updates, for the official story please go read 'Sonder'. (Cover's mine! Trying out the Lapin style!)
1. The Discarded Idea 1: Chapter One

Her face was passive as she pulls the bandages on her forearms tight with her teeth, skillfully wrapping her hands with the white strip of cloth with trained efficiency, as if she's already used to it all.

Well, she is.

In her other hand was a bento from the convinience store round the corner, and in the hand she is currently bandaging her kindle, as she finally pulls it into a nice knot and pulls the sleeves down.

Damn bruises. Damned cuts. Damned broken cups. Damn it all.

She snorts slightly as she continued her way up the stairs, lowering her arm to hold both items in her hands properly she looked up, only to stop in her tracks.

"Ah."cursing under her breath she watched as the girl in the yellow cardigan looked up, this is her first day, she didn't know there'll be someone here. Back in her old school the roof is always empty. "Place's taken, huh... Sorry."She added, glancing at the blinking girl, who looked a little surprised at her appreance. "I'll just. Go."

"-I don't mind!"As she turned around the girl calls out, causing her to glance back, "You're the new girl, right? In my class?"She seems to hesitate, "Kiyama something, isn't it?"

A surge of annoyance rose, but her face remained blank.

"...Kimura."She answered at length, "Kimura Akemi."


	2. The Deleted Scenes 1-Starbucks

"Toshinori-san?"

"Yes?" Toshinori glanced up at the girl, who is managing a diagram of his, well, energy gradient while typing away fiercely on her tablet. And despite having known the girl for over a month, he didn't expect her to ask this.

"Wanna go grab Starbucks later on?" She smiles and looks up, propping her elbow on the table and ideally placing her chin in her palm, "I'm craving java chip frapp, the kind with extra cream."

He stared at her for several long seconds, blinking slowly. "Young Kimura—"

"Call me Akemi or I'll spam you with the 'Woman screaming at cat meme."

He sighs, "It's not that I don't want to accompany you, but you know that coffee isn't exactly... good for my condition, right?"

She shrugged, "You don't have to buy anything, I just want some company," She blinks, "Plus, I'm brainstorming some novel ideas, so I need your help."

"But Young Kimura—"

"That's it I'm spamming you." The grin she gives him is almost scary.

"I'm not exactly well versed in literature." He sighs, "I'm not sure if I'll be much help."

"Nah, inspiration comes when you least expects it. In the showers, during the exam, or when you are hanging upside down by your ankles. Maybe even while imitating a raccoon on the roof of a tree house."

"That's... oddly specific."

"Meh."

He ends up accompanying her that day, and the day after, and the next as well.

It wasn't until a week later, while watching Young Akemi animatedly chatter about American musicals he realized that it wasn't her that needed the company, but him.


	3. The Discarded Idea 2- Sports Festivals

"Akemi—!" Akemi turned around and squawked as a cannon barreled into her. She swayed a little, dazed, and looked up to see Hibiki clinging to her like a koala (As she always does), looking as if she just had seven Nutella croissants.

"Hibiki? What's up?" She tilts her head and the white haired girl almost squealed.

"I got into the finals!" She whooped, "I was on Hito-Chan's team and got in! Woohoo!" Akemi's eyes widened and her mouth dropped, "i was in charge of shooting damages done to my team to the attackers, it was sooo fun!"

"I-I thought you hated that?"

"Well, most of the time, yeah." She mused, "But this is a competition! So I'm turning my 'ruthless' mode on!" She mimics several punches and grins at her, " Let's see how far we can go!"

at the bright smile on Hibiki's face Akemi couldn't help but laugh. "Sure!" She paused, and slowly the smile fell, and leaning in she whispered in her ear, "his orders, isn't it?"

Hibiki's smile seems to falter. It was all she needed to know.

* * *

As Akemi watched Ojiro's declaration and withdrawal, she whistled under her breath.

Daym, that's some writing reference!

Later it was decided that two others from Tetsutetsu's team would move up, and that ended up being Tetsutetsu— God what's up with that tongue twister of a name— and Shiozaki.

"Akemi, Akemi!" Akemi turned around, smiling. Hibiki had released Hitoshi-kun from her koala hugs and is now tugging at her sleeve, "Who do you think you're going up against?"

"Dounno," Akemi shrugged, smile a little sad, "But Hibiki... will you be alright? He..."

"Wants me to make into the top three." Hibiki sighed, "I mean... I don't exactly want to but... I'll try." The smile she gives her is strained, Akemi's hear twists and she wraps an arm around her shoulder.

"You can do it." She smiles, giving her a thumbs up, "Kick'em in the crotch, Hibiki!"

They laughs, and looks up to the hologram.

Shinsou vs Midoriya

Todoroki vs Sero

Shiozaki vs Kaminari

Iida vs Ashido

Kimura vs Ueno

Tokoyami vs Yaoyorozu

Tetsutetsu vs Kirishima

Uraraka vs Bakugou

Her heart sank.

Eyes locked on the fifth line, Akemi felt her body shake.

Hibiki... She slowly turns her head; golden meets blue, such a different colour, yet both holds the same sinking horror and dread.

No.


	4. Fantasy AU 1

Kimura Akemi is bored.

Profoundly so.

Sighing, the young heiress pushes herself off the pillar and skips to the side, wondering where her friend Hibiki may be. It was a stupid question though she didn't ask out loud, the young appritance healer is most likely in the royal gardens, seeking out rare herbs and interacting with nature.

Royal parties, such a pain. The teen lifts the large skirt of her golden gown slightly so she may make her way down the stairs, Akemi is a lady of adventures and excitement.

True, she may excel in the art of story-telling, but she is by no way a maiden who would enjoy spending her entire life wasting away in a library, learning the world beyond through the pages when it is just beyond her door. She longs to venture into the deep dark woods, into the looming mountains where endless secrets and dangers hide, yet father wishes for her to be the obedient little lady, the perfect wife to whoever he wished to marry her off to.

And she is having none of that. Akemi sighs again as she finally arrived to her destination. The royal gardens are magnificent, though Akemi prefers the wilderness. Father is back home for now and she just couldn't wait for him to leave. As one of the lords of the concole of the Kingdom of the West father is often called away to the capital, leaving her home alone with her sister, Koki. And during those times she'd leave her home behind, taking only her mount, the black tiger which she jokingly named Smudge, and with her dear friends she may finally gain freedom for a short time, yet not forever.

She will have to return home before her father does, she always has to. The unspoken rule of never crossing father looms over her and her sister, almost like a death threat. As her thoughts wandered her nails began to dig into the flash of her palm, even through her glove. Was it anger or frustration? She don't know. But he mind is so clouded by this endless pool of emotions she couldn't control herself, and in a fit of anger and a swipe of her feet she sent a stone by her feet towards the pond, splashing into the water and expelling ripples.

"That is rather unbecoming of a lady, isn't it?"

At the unfamiliar voice she whirled around, standing a little down the path in an elegant blue suit was a young man, her age, or perhaps a year her senior? But the golden embodory on his clothing states his status quite clearly, and just as she had been taught to do so, Akemi lifted her skirt with grace and dipped into a respectful bow.

"I apologize." She says, inwardly snorting at how untrue the words she had spoken was.

The teen examined her, tilting his head just as she straightened and rested into a pose she hated so much, hands clasped before her and shoulders pulled back, graceful and pretty for sure but not at all comfortable. She began to take in the gentlemen's appreance, pale with a lean and well built frame. He is very handsome, she noted, though with a scar, he has a face she is sure most ladies in the country will be chasing after. His eyes are quite peculiar, each a different color with one a pale grey and another a striking blue. Not to mention his hair— with the left side a brilliant ruby red and the other a stark, striking white.

"It's quite alright." The teen's voice bought her attention back towards his almost expressionless face, "Though, may I ask, what brings you out here in the gardens, Lady..."

"Kimura. Kimura Akemi." She dipped into a bow, "Heiress to the Kimura and Hayashi seat, It's a pleasure."

He raises an eyebrow, "Well, Lady Kimura," He bowed, "Todoroki, Todoroki Shouto, Prince of the Eastern Empire."

Her breath caught. Todoroki Shouto. The crown prince of the Eastern Empire, ruled by King Endeavor. Dipping into an even deeper bow and kneeling slightly she lowered her head as a display of respect. " I apologize, your Majesty, I did not recognize you. It's my honour to meet you."

"At ease," He waves her apology away, "Well, as I was asking?"

"...I find balls and royal parties in general, rather..." She hesitates, will this offend him? "Not of my interest." She finally decides to praise it like this, and gains an almost amused look in return.

"I see." he looks away towards the sky, pensive. "Are you perhaps familiar with the paths of the gardens, Lady Kimura?"

"Akemi will do, and, yes, I suppose so." She glances to the side, "Why do you ask?"

"Will you perhaps be my guide of tonight, then, Lady Ki-" He coughs and corrects himself, "Lady, Akemi?" He asks and Akemi smiles.

"It'll be my pleasure." She responses, and turning on her heels, she beckons the prince to follow and the two made their way into the maze of paths that is the royal gardens.

Being friends with Hibiki has its merits, and one of them involves knowing every last path of the gardens by heart. As you never know when you will need to run into this perplexing internet of lanes and paths to fish her out for lunch. She introduced the prince to the many herbs and floras Hibiki had rant to her about, the beauty and the history of this place, and shared small stories of hers and her friend's banters there. Filling the air with small talks and at one point, the prince began to join her in her pointless chatters and for a while, she forgot about his status and began talking as she would to her sister and friends.

Though it wasn't a long time, it was time well spent.

"I'm afraid I must leave." The prince looks towards the clock tower, and Akemi followed his gaze.

"It is quite late." she hums, " I suppose we'll bid each other goodbye for now."

"I suppose so, my father will be looking for me." For a moment, his face seems to darken and Akemi almost recognizes the look, however it was there for but a fleeting moment and it was gone before she could.

"Perhaps we may meet again?" She asks, and the prince smiles for the first time.

"Perhaps."


	5. The Discarded Idea 3: Akemi vs Hibiki

"UUUUUP NEXT! A BATTLE BETWEEN TWO BEST FRIENDS, FROM CLASS 1C, UENO HIBIKI!"

"VERSUS! THE HERO COURSE POWERHOUSE, CLASS 1A, KIMURA AKEMI!"

Her entire body felt cold. As Akemi stepped onto the top of the stairs before the cheering crowd she felt nothing.

Across the floor, looking just as lost and blank and sad as herself was Hibiki. Their eyes met and they shared a bitter smile, and that instant Akemi knew what kind of fight this will be.

This won'the a fight for victory.

They will be fighting to lose.

"Match- START!"

"I gi—" Two moths opened at the same time, and hesitated. They are both going to do the same thing. They are both aiming to lose. Akemi looked towards Hibiki, pained.

"Hibiki, please don't make me do this."

It was a plea. Hibiki looked just as pained as herself, "Akemi..." She shook her head and Akemi raised her hand, ready to fire off her quirk so she can drain her voice away. But before she could do anything Hibiki snapped her palm towards the top box, and Akemi stopped.

"Akemi, I have been stretching my quirk and now I can transfer injuries even without skin contact." She almost snapped, and Akemi recoiled because she've never heard her this angry, not since the time she told her about her abuse. "Though all injuries transferred to me will rewind to the state when they were received. Do you know what that means?"

Her heart sank.

Aizawa-sensei.

"Akemi, if you dare take one step towards the boundary I am going to take all of Aizawa-sensei's injuries." The crowd is muttering now, confused. "And I am not sure if I'd survive."

"Hibiki—"

"Hey, hey? Where's the action? Com'on, quit chatting and start fighting!"

Mic's announcement cut her short and Akemi shot Midnight a panicked look, from where she us she probably couldn't hear what they're talking about. "Hibiki if you lose, if you do that even if you didn't die he'do he'd-" her voice crack, "I- "

"Akemi you need to go on." Hibiki sniffled, hand still raised towards the top box, palm glowing slightly in a silent threat. "Both you and Kōki might be hurt if you lose but I'll only be me if I lose, so please!" She pled, "let me lose."

Shouta's eyes narrowed towards the stage, Ueno's palm is pointed towards him, glowing slightly as the two fought over something, verbally if he may add. It's odd, Kimura had always been a competitive one and now she's just... Standing there and talking to Ueno with that pained, pleading look on her face and he didn't like that, not one bit.

He frowned, If Ueno is threatening to use her quirk on the audience... but the look on her face says otherwise. He glances towards the students profiles, and his heart sank as he saw Ueno Hibiki's quirk.

'Wound Transferal. capable of transferring wounds to and from herself with skin contact. Also able to do so without physical contact, though if so the wounds will return to their original state and is only capable of transferring them to herself instead of from herself.'

Ueno Hibiki isn't threatening to hurt the crowd.

She is threatening to hurt herself.

His eyes widened, her palm is pointed towards him, she is threatening to transfer all on his wounds to herself and if his wounds were returned to their original state she'd—

Ueno Hibiki will most likely die.

"Yamada."

"Huh?"

"Stop the match." He watched as the argument between the two heated, both girls are now crying, but every time Kimura tries to grab her or even back away her palm will glow brighter and she's stop.

"Stop the match." He ordered, so that's happening. He shakes his head. Those two aren't trying to win, they are trying to lose so the other wins, and whatever'is driving them, he'd bet on his sleeping bags and morning coffees that it's nothing good.

"What? Shouta, why? They aren't even fighting!"

"They aren't trying to win they are trying to make the other win, don't you see it—"

Too late.

With a slash of her hand Kimura grabs a gun out of thin air, using her energy solidification to do so, and points it dead at her own temple. Her next words weren't heard, but after years of stealth training Shouta knew that much lip reading. With tears in her eyes and quivering lips, Kimura spoke:

"Hibiki. If you don't put down that hand, I'm going to kill myself."

* * *

**Aaaannnd this is how things would've escalated if Akemi had to fight Hibiki.**

**I had no idea how to keep writing from here and so I restarted from the cavalry battle and discarded this idea. I love angst and all but I can't kill Hibiki or injure her right now cause she has to help Tensei, so... yeah.**


	6. Fantasy AU 2

Closing the door behind her, Akemi sighed and slid down it, letting the friction ruin her carefully done up hair. One of the golden locks fell loose and she blew it away from her face, only for it to drift back down right were it was, so she gave up.

She is tired. Tired of being a doll, tired of being the perfect little marionette, a tiny little heiress raised to be married off to rich men, tired of her father's ambitions and thirst of power. Akemi stood with slight difficulty, it pains her to wear those heels, they are too tiny, too tight and much too extravagant for her tastes. Slumping on the four poster bed of her quarters Akemi snuggled into the covers, hoping to gain a pleasant night of slumber.

She woke to the sound of birdsongs and a pleasant rumbling purr by her side. Lazily blinking open her eyes she discovered that sometime last night Smudge had snuck into her bed, most likely through the balcony. Smiling with fondness and a warm feeling in her chest she hugged her dear friend tight and flopped over to sit up, as she was untangling her hair a knock sounded at the door.

"Enter." She called, and the door was pushed open by her personal maid.

"Young Mistress." The maid greeted, and Akemi smiled in return, "Lord Kimura had left last night due to an emergency letter from the congress, and will not be returning in five months time." She bowed, "Should I prepare for your travle soon?"

"Yes please, Kaiya," She grins, " As for Mother?"

"She is currently in the Southern lands, managing her trading business." Kaiya replies, "Perhaps you should visit her?"

"Sure!" She finishes smoothing out her hair and bounces up from the bed, grinning, "Oh, and Kaiya, take care of Koki, won't you?"

"Of course, Young Mistress." Kaiya bows again, "Breakfast will be ready in a moment, one of the servants shall bring it to you shortly, so decent yourself if you would," she smiles, "Please don't traumanize the new one again."

"I won't I won't." Akemi shoos her away, "Now go help me get my stuff and whatevers, shoo shoo!"

The maid laughed, and exited with another graceful bow. Akemi smiled after the girl and bounces off to bathe and change.

Hibiki simply couldn't wait.

Pulling on her boots the apprentice healer hopped to her feet and bide her mother goodbye before skipping out of the castle gates, waving as she jogged up towards Tenya.

"Tenya!" She cheered, "Ready to go meet up with Akemi?" She cheered as she fixed her white cloak. She is dressed in a white shirt with a brown vest and overalls beneath it, pouches of herbs and healing crystals dangling from her belt.

"Of course, Hibiki!" He nodded, smiling, "Akemi must've been dreadfully bored the past month..."

"Yeah..." Eyes saddening she turns to look around, "Where's Hiroi?"

"Oh, gathering his luggage, I heard. He found quite some tradable goods on his last journey to the Eastern Empire, and they just happen to be quite a rare find in the Southern Lands, where we will be heading for this time." Tenya glances over his shoulder and brightens, "Oh, here he comes."

"Sorry I'm late!" The teen panted for air as he stopped near the two, a large bag slung over the back of his horse. "Amatsu wouldn't cooperate, so I had to bribe the fellow with carrots."

Hibiki laughed, but then there was a familiar rustle and a growl, and she yelped as a large black tiger with saddle and straps leapt out from the trees and landed a little before them, on it sat a familiar figure in black, blue and gold, a hooded scarf, bandaged forearms and a black vest with knives strapped to her thighs and a set of harness, holding the reins of the tiger so it would stop before reaching up to pull down her mask.

"Akemi!" Hibiki cheered and hopped onto Smudge's back, "Ever the stealthy look, huh?"

"well, It's my style." She grins, "so, who're you riding with this time? Last time you went with Hiroi and I was stuck with that hunk of metal over there," She jabbed a thumb towards Tenya jokingly, who gave a yell of protest, "So this time you're coming with me, right?"

"Yep!" Hibiki nod and swung over to sit on Smudge properly, Tenya clambered onto Amatsu's back and the three rode off into the forest, heading for their first destination.

The borders of the East and West.

* * *

**In this AU, Akemi is a mercenary. Wrote this a while back for fun. Hibiki is a healer and Tenya is a knight in training.**

**More AUs are on the way! Tell me which one you want to see first.**

**Halloween AU**

**Hanahaki AU (BakuAke or TodoAke, choose one)**

**Ghost AU**

**Hogwarts AU**

**Soulmates AU (TodoAke)**


	7. Moden AU: Easter Special

This is a modern AU, and UA is a boarding school with the four departments: Elite, General, Innovative, and Business. No villains no quirks and what not, and Geikyo's existence is temporarily ignored. No angst or pairings, just pure humor and stuff. Also, Izuku and Bakugou are on better terms and Akemi doesn't hate him. Plus, almost everyone gets an appearance, loads of cat cameos and fandom references. Just, well, nothing makes sense.

Enjoy!

* * *

Tongue stuck out of her mouth, Akemi carefully dotted the chocolate egg with edible paint, spinning the place as she evenly drew patterns on top of the treat. Kōki's decided to bake a cake today, and since it's Easter she'd asked Akemi to help her decorate it.

Though Kōki is an excellent cook and baker, she sucks at decorating what she makes. And decorating, well, basically all things artistic and creative is Akemi's forte. And Akemi, having heard the idea, straight up called her entire class over for a Easter party.

Needless to say, Kōki is not impressed. But there's nothing she could say with 26 very loud teenagers (Well most of them are loud) hanging around the house. Especially when Akemi also called Hiroi and Hibiki over, with the former dragging the basketball team along and the latter with Shinsou. And somehow, they are now prepping for a big barbecue party.

"Bakugou, you done with the chocolate sculptures yet?" Putting down her pen she hollowed across the (very, very large. Think those 5 star restaurant kitchens and you're about right) "'Cause I'm done painting over here!"

"Way ahead of you, Golden eyes!" Inspite of his explosive personality, the blond actually has an artistic streak. "Oi, Weird Hair! Get these over to Golden Eyes, I need to clear out this fucking mess so I can work on those stupid chocolate eggs!"

"Got it!" Kirishima jogs over from the corner, his hair with some frosting splatters in it. "Incoming~"

"Thanks, Kiri!" Akemi takes the tray from the redhead and grins, washing the paint off her pen and shaking the spray can, "Alright let's do this!"

* * *

Hitoshi hums as he watches the chaos going on in the living room of the Kimura household. Chubby the brown tabby hanging off his shoulder lazily as he pets the giant of a cat, Smudge the Maine Coon, who is currently lazing around on the pillow next to him.

"Chubby, get off my shoulder."

The cat almost whines.

"You're heavy."

Smudge's ears perks up at this, and glances at him with it's big, meaningful amber eyes that eerily reminded him of Akemi, and climbers onto his back, then slumps over falling asleep. And poor Hitoshi is left under two happily purring, very fluffy, and very heavy cats, wheezing for breath.

"Dammit."

* * *

"Awwww~"

Was the simultaneous reaction when Hibiki holds tiny little Doge up in her hands, who barked cheerfully and wiggles out of her grip and into Mina-chan's arms.

"He is so fluffy!" The invisible girl, Hagakure, coos and pets the tiny little puppy, who makes a low rumble that almost sound like the dog version of a purr. "Oh my god he is so cute!!!"

"Yeah, who's the best puppy in the world?" Kirishima ruffles Doge's fur, "You are, you are!"

"He is so adorable I'm almost jealous, but he is too adorable for me to get jealous of!" Ochako-chan squeals, reaching out with two fingers and scratching beneath the little puppy's chin, "But he kinda reminds me of someone, I'm not sure who..."

"OI WEIRD HAIR!" They jumps and looks back, Bakugou is standing by the doorway leading to the kitchen, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, GET BACK TO THE KITCHEN!"

The group was silent for a moment, staring at Bakugou's hair, then looking back at Doge, back at the blond, and back at the puppy again, who barks happily.

"THEY'RE THE SAME!"

* * *

Kōki wipes the sweat on her forehead away as she peeks into the oven, sighing.

"I say, Yoshihide, how's the batter on your side going?"

"Done and in the oven, Captain! And you're doing the thing again!"

"One more mention of that and there'll be double training menu for you, mister!" Kōki yells and the ice blond squawks. "What about the chocolate cameral, Sato-san?"

"It still need some work, but it should be ready soon!" The elder teen calls back with a big smile and Kōki pulls up her sleeves with satisfaction.

"Time to get the frosting done!"

* * *

Akemi carefully puts the last batch of the little painted sculptures into the fridge and closes it with a smile as Kirishima continued his one-sided conversation with Bakugou, who settled with yelling out curses instead of talking. "No cursing, Bakugou! Out out out the kitchen you guys are going outside to get the barbecue stuff ready! I'll do the drinks!"

"What drinks?"

"I learned how to mix cocktails and mock tails for a bartender character and I'm good at it. Now get out Todoroki and Izuku are waiting for you!"

"I'M NOT WORKING WITH THE SHIT NERD AND HALF FACE, KIMURA!"

"DON'T CALL ME KIMURA!"

* * *

Bakugou ends up not working with them. But that's only because they'd already did everything before he's here with the help of someone who looks more like a skeleton than human, who seems to know Midoriya and Akemi rather well. And Shouto found himself now watching as Akemi chatted away with Ashido and Asui while mixing drinks with practiced ease. She fumbles sometimes, but the way she seemed to have memorized the recipe is kind of amazing.

"The Cake is here!"

"Ah!" Akemi looks up at the voice and Shouto turns around as well, and Kōki-san is standing at the large glass door near the platform, behind her, Sato held up a large, frosted cake covered with chocolate and small Easter eggs, along with little chocolate bunnies. The young girl's team, seated by the barbecue are now cheering and the rest of the class gaped.

"That looks AMAZING! Akemi-Chan, your sister is so good at baking!"

"I know right?"

The holiday cheer stretched into the night, and Shouto found himself smiling.

"Soooo... how's that for your first barbecue party?" Akemi nudges him, grinning. "Is is good."

Shouto raises an eyebrow, and Akemi raised one in return, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah. It's great."


	8. The Discarded Idea 4: Akemi Vs Midnight

Akemi has a pretty good idea of what to do to distract Midnight, her quirk is down, all of it had gone to keeping Sero invisible and undetectable, and that's her only advantage. Akemi knows what to do to make her stutter and stop and distract her teacher, but she don't like it.

"Just..." She bites her lip, "Well, whatever I'm going to say to Midnight, know that I don't mean any of it."

* * *

To be honest, Nemuri was a little alarmed when she was told she's going up against Sero Hanta and Kimura Akemi. Having whiteness the girl turning Ishiyama's cement into her own jagged pillars and shooting them around with a light show going on around her Nemuri knows that the girl's quirk is nothing to scoff at. And sometimes quirks can decide the outcome of a fight and her odds really aren't good in terms of quirk, but she also know that the girl's quirk is weak towards sleeping gas, which means she has the upper-hand here.

But Kimura is currently simply huddled behind a rock, just within reach of her gas, but too far to attack her directly. And honestly she's a little disappointed in her. Aizawl had actually grudgingly complemented the control Kimura has over her quirk, and that is saying something. But this is not the kind of control she expected.

She sighs a little, and moves onto the offensive.

"Come on, little girl, are we playing hide and seek now?" She sings though the mist from her quirk, and walks towards the girl's hiding place, "How naughty~" She rounds the corner to face the girl... except she wasn't there.

"What-" Nemuri blinks, But a blast of light exploded to her left, blinding her for a second. And there, arms crossed, stood Kimura. Her quirk wascircling her like ribbons of light as usual, but golden arches of electricity sparking off her shoulder and arms, interrupting the fluid flow of the tendrils.

"I absolutely hate sleeping gas." She scowls, glaring at the mist that circles Nemuri, "Worst thing in the world."

Nemuri chuckles, and grins at the girl. Inwardly she winces a little at her glare, it seemed genuinely hateful, and that's a little concerning. "Now you're breaking my heart, darling." She teases before moving to attack with her whip, the weapon lashing out across the distance between them but the girl evaded it, twirling to the side. Nemuri was about to attack again but the girl beat her to it, an arrow speeding towards her with great accuracy. But that wasn't what made her stop. She'd dodged it but what the girl just yelled at her was... startling.

"W-what?" She found herself stuttering, blinking at the girl though the mist from her own quirk.

"I said, I have to hate it, seeing what it did to my arm at the sports festivals!" The girl snarled at her, her face twisted with anger and hate, "That was my right arm, you know, my dominant arm! And I am an artist! I draw and I sketch and that's been what I lived since I'm a little girl, guess what, you nearly ruined that for me!" The girl was firing arrow after arrow, most missed, but some were close, and it's clear that she wasn't aiming at non-vital places.

"And then Hibiki had to get hurt for me again." She screeched, and Nemuri found it a little hard to ignore the girl and attack her, or even to dodge her attacks. It's hard to ignore a screaming, crying child. "Hibiki was already hurt enough, and she had to get hurt for me again, because of you!"

That made her stutter, Hibiki, she'd reconise the name, from class 1C. She still remember the day Ishiyama marched into the room, seething as he told them that one of the kids in his class was abused, and the girl is currently in hospital. Ueno Hibiki. That was the name.

"What-" Nemuri stuttered, and the girl across her seethes.

"Her quirk is freaking wound transferral." She hissed, "She's been hurt for so long, I tried to stop her, I tried to help her, and then here she goes taking wounds from me, for me, for Tenya, for so many others that don't even deserve it, and I hate everyone who adds to that." She spits like a viper, and Nemuri freezes.

But then there was a sudden click around her wrist, and the anger on the girl's face vanishes, giving way to regret and shame as the cheerful voice of Nezu rang out, announcing the students passing the exam.

Nemuri blinks.

"Sensei, I'm sorry." She winces, "I don't mean any of that, but I needed your attention, and I just..." Kimura backs away, and Nemuri really didn't know what to think.

The girl just put on an act good enough to convince her, fool her, and make her stutter. She'd just snarled and spat at her, her anger almost genuine.

And that is impressive.

That is scarily impressive, how the girl had her fully convinced that she was being blamed, and had hurt her enough to make her want to cry, and she was crying. But there wasn't any trace of anything on her face right now, and she is just staring at the floor, ashamed and pained

* * *

**This is the original draft for the fight chapter, so the pace is not perfect, there might be grammatical mistakes, the flow was horrible too.**

**But yeah. This is a lot darker than it is. Meh. I finished writing it and felt that It's a little out of place, so I pulled up a new keep notes file and rewrote the entire thing.**


	9. AU Drabble ideas summary

These are some of the drabble AU Ideas I'm going to dump here. Tell me which one you wanna see?

ABO AU:

Just plain friendship, fluff and funny stuff, nothing like those other really E rated ABO stuff. Mostly revolving around friendships and Akemi sniffing people.

Alphas: Todoroki, Bakugou, Tenya, Yaomomo

Betas: Akemi, Hiroi, Ochako, Jiro,

Omega: Hibiki, Izuku, Kōki

First word soulmates:

Pick your own ship, it'll just be all fluff and fun. I am already writing TodoAke though and it's hilarious.

Pain sharing soulmates:

ANGST ANGST ANGST

Fantasy AU:

Don't expect me to update often, meh. Akemi is the child of a noble family and secretly a mercenary. She robs Shouto's room and Shouto catches her. Ext, ext.

Halloween AU:

Akemi is a friggin lill' demon. She uses runes and blood magic and have little horns on her head. She loves terrorising people.

Japanese Yokai AU:

Akemi is a Onryō, Izuku is a Tanuki, Todoroki is a kitsune, Bakugou is an Oni, Aizawa is their tired Bakeneko parent.

Neko-mimi (animal ears)thing:

Akemi is a sly lill' fox, Izuku, Hibiki and All Might are bunnies and there are too many cats to count.

Winged AU:

MEH. I just wanted to write Midori as a lilli' angel.

Modern Sorcerers AU:

A complicated AU where ghosts exist and there's a sorcery community online and magic and ghosts I am open secret. Also Tsukauchi is a tired sighted officer who needs coffee. Imma gonna dump the info in another chapter. Read it if you want. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Modern AU:

Like the Easter one I posted. Villains are ignored and just plain fun and fluff and cats and puppies. MEH.


	10. Kemono-mimi AU: 1

Akemi's ears twitched as she worked on the energy charts. Her hearing has always been sensitive, and her instincts are sharper than razors. So sensing Yagi-san's gaze on her, she spoke up.

"So what are you staring at?" She drawls, causing the man to startle, well, like a rabbit. She puts down her pen and looks up towards Yagi-san. "I've been here for like, half an hour and you've been staring for almost as long."

"... How do you know?"

Akemi points at her ears with a blank look. " I'm a fox. I could hear you from a mile away.

* * *

Akemi could hardly suppress her amusement. Across her the cute lill' green bunny's ears twitches and his hands wrings, and Akemi looks over at Toshinori-san, who looks a little awkward with his long ears drooping down the side of his face.

"Oh my god I can't-" Akemi bursts out laughing and the two rabbits startles, whirling around to stare at the only fox in the room.

"This is hilarious!" She gasps out between giggles as she looks between the three of them, and at their confused looks she chuckled. "Just, look at us. I'm a fox." They nod, "And both of you are rabbits." They nod again. "Oh my god I'm working with two rabbits!"

Akemi was left laughing along until they finally, finally got it two minutes later, when she's nearly calmed down. And the look on their faces sent her into another round of hysteric.

* * *

"Hey, Tenya?"

"Yes, Hibiki?"

"The idea that cats and dogs don't get along is so inaccurate."

"How so?"

Hibiki's ears twitches and she looks up to her long time friend. Her long time very emotionally dense friend with fond annoyance.

"Because I'm a munchkin and you're a greyhound, silly!" She giggles and the teen blinks before ruffling her hair with his huge hands. And right that moment, Akemi breaks down the door screaming hysterics about overworking idiots and rabbits.

* * *

The stupid fox girl has been staring at him for the past minute. She still hasn't stopped, and it's. Starting to get annoying.

"Oi, Golden eyes!" Finally, he snapped and snarls at the fox girl, who is still staring at him with disappointment. "What the fuck are you staring at, huh?"

She doesn't answer, but instead, she turns to the shit nerd with droopy ears and speaks loudly with betrayal written all over her face.

"Izu, how could you?" The shitty rabbit startles and stares at her with shock, and the girl continues, "I though Kacchan would be a Pomarian!"

The 1A classroom explodes.

"I'LL KILL YOU, FOXY!"

* * *

On the second day of school, about twenty minutes before the bell the door was broken down by a tiny little munchkin, followed by a very hyper looking Kangaroo. The former tackles Their resident greyhound, and the marble fox of the class screeches and pulls the bunny into the mess, which the Kangaroo joined.

This became a daily incident.

* * *

Akemi is trying very, very hard to not squeal.

But not squealing when the opponent you just knocked out is purring on the floor is an impossible task.

On the floor, Todoroki Shouto is blissfully unawares of the teasing he is going to face.

* * *

**Here you go! Neko-mimi stuff! I laughed so hard writing this. I'm not that much of a comedian but as my sis says, points for trying! TwT Imma move on to write the chat fic or something. Akemi texting is helarious. *Crackles***

**To darkpaladin89 (Ch 8): Eh, yeah. Akemi can be brutal at times.**

**To darkpaladin89 (Ch 9): Here, FLOOF FLOOF FLOOF! AKEMI IS A CUNNING SLY LILL' FOX!**

**To Harukasuka: Even if you most likely won't see this, thank you. As an aspiring artist, this means a lot. Thank you.**


	11. ChatRooms: 1

Chat 'Class 1A' has been created

Iida Tenya had added KimuraAkemi, UrarakaOchako, MidoriyaIzuku and 16 others to the chat.

(1644) KimuraAkemi**  
**Ten, I'm so proud of you.

(1644) KimuraAkemi**  
**Oi what the hell my name SKSSKSKSKKKSJKSJKSK—

(1645) IidaTenya**  
**Akemi NO.

(1645) KaminariDenki  
What's going on?

(1645) SeroHanta  
Oh, new chat.

SeroHanta has changed their name to SelloTape

(1645) AshidoMina  
CLASS CHAT!

AshidoMina has changed their name to Pinkynotapony

(1645) KimuraAkemi  
Akemi YAS

KimuraAkemi has changed their name to EnglishGeniusImmaYeetMaPopsIntaDaSUN

(1646) KaminariDenki  
Is that Lolspeak?!

(1646) KirishimaEjiro  
What's going on?

(1646) EnglishGeniusImmaYeetMaPopsIntaDaSUN  
Wait no that's too long.

EnglishGeniusImmaYeetMaPopsIntaDaSUN has changed their name to AkeySmash

(1647) AkeySmash  
That's better. UwU

(1647) KaminariDenki  
pftttt-

(1647) Pinkynotapony  
Kimura u hilarious!

(1648) AkeySmash  
dabs* *Grins like a maniac* *no wait that grammar* *Thinks Imma spam this chat w memes!* *DON'T CALL ME KIMURAAAAA*

(1648) IidaTenya  
I'm not even going to try to stop you anymore.

(1649) AkeySmash  
I'm so proud that I have finally corropted you.  
No wait.  
That's not quite right.

AkeySmash has changed IidaTenya's name to SonicNOTaHedgehog

(1649) SonicNOTaHedgehog  
sigh

(1649) AkeySmash  
SPAM!

(1649) AkeySmash  
YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... (tap to view full text)

(1650) AkeSmash  
Aww.T-T

(1650) MidoriyaIzuku  
What's going on?

(1650) MidoriyaIzuku  
...

(1650) MidoriyaIzuku  
Don't bother stopping Akemi. She'll spam you.

AkeySmash has changed Midoriya Izuku's name to BunchOSpinach

(1651) BunchOSpinach  
AKEMI NO.

BunchOSpinach has changed their name to BroccoliNotSpinach

(1652) AkeySmash  
SJKSJKSJKJKJJKJSJSKJSKJSKJSKJKSKJSSKSKSJSKSKJSKJSJKSJSKJSJKSJKSJKSJKKSKJSJKJSKJSJKSJKSKSJSKJSJSJSJSSJKSJKKSJKSJKSJSKJSKJSKJSKJSKSKJSKJSKJSKJKKJSKJSJKSKJSJJKSJKSJKSJKJKJJKJSJSKJSKJSKJSKJKSKJSSKSKSJSKSKJSKJSJKSJSKJSJKSJKSJKSJKKSKJSJKJSKJSJKSJKSKSJSKJSJSJSJSSJKSJKKSJKSJKSJSKJSKJSKJSKJSKSKJSKJSKJSKJKKJSKJSJKSKJSJJKKSKSJSKJSJSJSJSSJKSJKKSJKSJKSJSKJSKJSKJSKJSKSKJSKJSKJSKJKKJSKJSJKSKJSJJK... (tap to view more)

(1652) AkeySmash  
Sobs violently* Izu I'm so proud of youuuuuu—

(1653) SonicNOTaHedgehog  
SIGH.

(1654) AsuiTsuyu  
Who's spamming the chat?

(1654) AsuiTsuyu  
Never mind

AsuiTsuyu has changed their name to LilyPadawan

(1655) AkeySmash  
TSUUUU! Welcome to CHAOSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!p[;

(1655) BroccoliNotSpinach  
Akemi?

(1655) AkeySmash  
['/p;.ol,i['opi;jp'p'ljiuyyrdfgog[';/.

(1656) LilyPadawan  
?

(1656) Pinkynotapony  
?

(1656) KaminariDenki  
?

(1657) AkeySmash  
tis is akemis little sister kimura koki who is taller and is going to be teasing her about it for the coming decade siss been crackling nonstop and its annoying so I have karate kicked her to hell to silence the idiot

(1657) AkeySmash  
enjoy this short period of peace, she will be back.

AkeySmash has logged off

(1658) BroccoliNotSpinach  
...

(1658) BroccoliNotSpinach  
kōki san is scary

* * *

**So here it is. The Chat fic no one asked for. Hope you laughed!**

**Kōki is very scary indeed.**


	12. AU info dump read if you want

Modern Sorcerers AU

Okay this is just plain info dump.

The Modern Sorcerers AU is an AU where sorcery, ghosts and ext are an open secret. They are like specialists that curtain groups of people seeks out.

For example police chiefs would seek out some rune sorcerers to reconstruct crime scenes, or the sighted to contact the ghosts. Some of the big-shot farmer companies would ask elementalists to help design their tech, mafia would have contacts with battle sorcerers for assassinations.

So basically they are like mercenaries, and trade favours for information and more.

They aren't all dark and live in caves. They live normally like you and me, goes to school and have their own work. They do have a system though, to tell their power rank.

The levels are:

Undetermined: Those who have the potential but hadn't bothered to study yet.

Amateur: Those who are self studying.

Student: studying under a proper teacher/ home schooled/ taking online classes

Apprentice: personal apprentice of a mentor

Assistant: an assistant to a scholar or above.

Novice: Not an assistant but not quite skilled enough yet.

Scholar/ Intern: skilled enough to take on jobs on their own.

Expert/ Duelist: most people who are working are at this level.

Mentor/ Mage: skilled enough to teach.

Master/ Wanderer: elders. People who are crazy strong, skilled and usually has the experience to back it up. Masters has political power while wanderers are just... Wandering 'roubd the world.

Spectors: the powerhouse big boss, god level people who no one knows who the heck they are.

They take exams to determine their levels, I guess.

Ghosts are spirits of the dead. Some are unstable and screeches all the time, the weaker ones doesn't matter because as long as you aren't sighted or wearing a necklace that gives you sight they can't affect you. But the more powerful ones can affect the living and stuff so usually the sorcerers in the area's take them down.

There's also the stable ones. They are usually fun to chat with. Powerful stable ghosts can turn solid, use magic, and interact with the living at will. Those are... Very rare.

Sight is the ability to see and interact with ghosts and curtain magical creatures like Yokai. Natural sight is rare, but through practicing magic or getting a sight gem or charmed artifact you can gain sight.

The types of magic includes:

Elementalists:

People who use and manipulates the elements, magic usually manifests as ribbons of said element. Quite versatile.

Seers:

Predicts possible future timelines, usually in forms of dreams or sudden flashes. Sometimes they can project them.

Charm Runists:

Uses charms or stones with runes crafted on them, magic manifests like fragments of lights shaped like different artifacts scattered around the rune. Usually used to create enchantments for large areas.

Blood Runists:

Uses magic by writing runes with blood— can be human blood or animal blood, can reuse even if writings are gone or washed off, activated at will, magic manifests as floating glowing runes and glowing words where the writing was on. Usually used for healing, physical enhancement and long term effects like invisibility.

Aura Users:

They use aura energy to cast spells or attacks. Their magic manifests as glowing, floating rune circles in the colour of their aura. Very versatile but mentally demanding. Usually used as shields or long range attacks, rune circles can act as wrap gates and pocket dimensions, you can also hop on a rune circle and surf on it.

The Sighted:

I already explained.

A person is usually born with just one to two types of magic potential. Three potential is rare but not impossible, and there have been people with four or five potentials found before.

If you have all six then you aren't human. You are a kind of humanoid creature born from two humans at a very specific time, and that means you are cursed to a very tragic life and to die by your loved ones hand very painfully before you reach 20. Most don't get past 15 thou.

As for how common sorcerers are, in one neighborhood there's usually about one to two kids born with magic. In a bigger city there's usually one to two families of sorcerers. If you are a normal person you'd probably know about two to three sorcerers personally.

So yeah. This is about it. Read if you want. I'm not even sure I want to write this.

Writing Toshi freaking out while Akemi chats with Nana would be fun though. Shinsou makes a good Necromancer. And I can't stop imagining Detective Tsukauchi being very very tired while taking to the recipient sighted sorcerers who just won't cooperate.

If I'm writing this I'm just gonna add the magic to the normal world and Akemi's gonna surf around on her rune circle whenever no one's looking. Open secret, open secret. Be discreet but no need to hide on purpose. Shouto is going to be sighted and has this weird funny ghost who just won't stop following him, and Aizawa-sensei will be so tired his sorcerers contacts.


	13. ChatRoom: 2

_Pinkynotapony has changed the chant name to Aizawa-sensei's Nighterrors_

[1347] KaminariDenki  
So tru

[1347] SonicNOTaHedgehog  
ASHIDO

[1347] Pinkynotapony  
But its trueeeeeeee

[1348] SonicNOTaHedgehog  
This is not the appropriate behavior of a UA student, Ashido!

_KaminariDenki has changed their name to CharrrgeBolt_

[1348] CharrrgeBolt  
It doesnt matter when it's tru

[1348] BakugoKatsuki  
When the fuck did this chat popped up

[1348] BakugoKatsuki  
…

_BakugoKatsuki has changed their name to ExplodoKill_

_ExplodoKill has logged off_

[1348] CharrrgeBolt  
Bakugo seriously?!

[1348] Pinkynotapony  
He just logged off.

[1348] BroccoliNotSpinach  
Whats going on?

[1349] BroccoliNotSpinach  
…

[1349] BroccoliNotSpinach  
I thought AkeySmash would've shown up by now.

[1349] CharrrgeBolt  
Me 2

[1351] UrarakaOchako  
Oh class chat!

[1351] Pinkynotapony  
Welcome Ochako-chan, to chaos.

[1351] UrarakaOchako  
Oh no did Dekukun just tagged Akemi?

[1351] UrarakaOchako  
Deku-kun I thought you'd know better than this.

[1351] AkeySmash  
You called?

[1351] AkeySmash  
Who summoned me?

[1352] AkeySmash  
Ooooh

_AkeySmash has changed ExplodoKill's name to BomPomerian_

[1352] CharrrgeBolt  
Pfttttttt

[1352] UrarakaOchako  
AKEMIIIIII

[1352] Pinkynotapony  
I thought class prez would've shown up by now

[1352] BroccoliNotSpinach  
AKEMI ARE YOU SUICIDAL?!

[1353] AkeySmash  
Better do it when he is offline.

[1353] AkeySmash  
And I'll forget what you asked before I go all dark humor again.

[1353] AkeSmash  
And obviously Tenya is already used to me being me, the initiator of all chaos.

* * *

**Aaaand here we go. Another Chat fic while I just posted a summery of something that clearly isn't chat fic related. I'm currently finishing up the first word soulmate one for TodoAke and it's just plain fun and fluff. Yeah.**

**And onto the comments!**

**darkpaladin89 (all comments): No one can get enough fluff in the world! And bunny Izuku is almost cannon by now, convince me otherwise. Bakugo is... not a Pomeranian. and Kittyroki deserves all the love in the world! There will be more, no worries! And... yeah after THAT Akemi's not getting any coffee. And finally, yes. There is six. Sight, blood runes, charm runes, Seer, Aura and Element. Six.**


	14. First Word Soulmates: TodoAke 1

Give up, you are no match for me. (あきらめな、君は僕にかなわない)

Fate, you are a brownie!!!

* * *

The words appears right before his eyes when he was six. And five-year-old Shouto did not understand English.

They were a pretty golden brown color, amber flaked with gold, the handwriting was swift, elegant and cursive, not tidy but not messy either. The 'F' has a lovely, cute little curl at the bottom, and the 'e' at the end ticked up and trailed away in a swift straight line that was cut off by the exclaimation marks that was added later.

The words were also very, very tiny. If they were written in his practice booklets, they would be a third the size of the words he was supposed to trace. They are about the size of those tiny little words printed on the back of books, just a little messier but just as clear and recognizable. As the words appeared before his eyes he can see how it was written, how it swiftly ran across the inside of his wrist with no pause and the smoothness of a native speaker, how the writer had almost subconsciously dotted the end of the sentence before adding the actual punctuation, and how they seems to hesitate slightly before adding two more exclaimation marks to the end, emphasizing on the tone of the words.

He carefully creeps down the hall to find his mother, and shows her his wrist.

His mother blinks at the words, then giggles.

* * *

For Akemi, the words came when she was seven. And seven-year-old Akemi was not in a very good place in life. They were written in an elegant, tidy manner, clear and strong with a blue to gray gradient in Kanji and Katagana. The handwriting resembles her teacher's, swift but not messy. The color is so beautiful, soft and clear, decorating her right wrist.

She carefully examines the writing, its 'あ' has a lovely curl, the strokes in slight curves,

She glances briefly at the stairs leading to her father's study, creeps into the library, and looks it all up in a dictionary.

* * *

His mother tells him what the words say, and Shouto frowns.

Just what is wrong with his soulmate?

* * *

She pouts at the definition, and huffs.

Her soulmate is so mean!

* * *

Soulmates are originally one of the side effects of quirks. People didn't believe in them at first, since there was no scientific explaination for it all, but over time, as pairs met one another and more proof sprung up, people began to accept this as a fact. Studies were made, and have shown that soulmates are very connected to one another.

One of which shows that in times of distress, soulmates can share their quirks with one another. And those who have met their soulmates' experiences an increase in both raw power and control of their quirks. This made teaming up with their soulmate something somewhat common. There are many hero pairs who are soulmates. And while he searched and searched for years, Enji never met his soulmate.

So he gave up. He gave up on finding his soulmate and instead focused on aiming for the top. And when he couldn't, he searched for someone to ensure his legacy. He searched for someone that will give him the child that will head to the top. And so he found Rei, who had recently lost her soulmate and charmed her and her family. And within months, he have both her, and her quirk within his grasp. And now, he have Shouto.

Of course, there were little obstacles in this path, but they're no bother. Enji huffed, it's about time his son's soulmark have manifested, and the sooner one meets the soulmate and leans to harness the enhancement that comes with it the better. And one's soulmark tend to hold great clues to one's soulmate. So today, after training, he requested his son's presence.

"Shouto." He said, and the child flinched, "You are already six, your soulmark should've already manifested."

"You will show me the words, and I will find your soulmate so we can start training you to harness the quirk enhancements." He orders.

In front of him, his son blinks, then looks down at his wrist, shrugs and extends his hand, letting his soulmark show (In this AU, soulmark are hidden by default and are not visible unless the person wills it to be).

Enji blinks at the English words that made no sense at all, and barks for his son to leave the room.

Shouto's soulmate is absolutely BONKERS.

* * *

Hibiki has known Akemi for years, so she knows for a fact that Akemi is a naturally competitive person, and her soulmark just made that worse. But she is also naturally rebellious, and is very determined to not let her soulmark shape who she is.

So instead, she became an overworking slacker.

And isn't that impressive. Hibiki hums, but she also feels a little sad for Akemi.

'Cause her soulmark literally told her to give up.

Akemi is a wonderful friend, and she almost envy whoever got to be her soulmate. So caring, so empathetic, so kind. Funny and alway, always smiling. With pretty eyes that shine like gold, a vast mind that can create so many worlds, and arms that gives the best hugs.

She also pity whoever had to deal with Akemi's stubbornness. The girl is so stubborn once she is determined to do something, nothing short of self-realization can stop her. And these moments... are pretty rare. Hibiki looks over towards her best friend, who is currently mumbling under her breath, occasionally leaning back to act out certain scenes.

Hibiki is glad she gets to see this. Akemi told her that she could never focus when there's someone in the room and this type of things only happens when she is completely focused. Not even Tenya or Hiroi, even Kōki gets to see Akemi think like this, and Hibiki is very, very glad that Akemi feels comfortable enough around her to show these little quirks of hers.

Next to her, Akemi rubbed at the dark bruises under her eyes, and continued to type away in the corner of the library, adding in little details and more in the beautiful fictional universes she have created, fine lining every last city and town that existed on the Earth Hibiki knows is beautiful, and pushed on while muttering softly to herself.

Akemi really is amazing, she thought with a fond smile, and looks down at her own wrist, the scribbles 'no, it's orange.' written across it, and wonders what she will she tell her soulmate.

* * *

Shouto gains a taste for brownies.

Perhaps he would be eating now when he meets them?

(He has never been so wrong.)

* * *

Akemi types away on her computer, and on screen Luce's death scene slowly manifests in her head.

Huh, she wonder if her soulmate is a writer.

(She couldn't 've been farther from the answer)

* * *

Shouto was walking towards the southern area of the Hōhana ward when he felt a small body barrel into him, and he stumbles back with a grunt. He was ready to glare at the person, until he saw them.

A girl. Dressed in pajamas and a hoodie that was hurriedly thrown over, with long hair the color of dark chocolate tumbling down her shoulders in a loose braid, which lightened to a dark blond towards the tips, streaked with gold. She fell, and Shouto caught her, her hood slipping off to reveal bruises.

Bruises like his.

Shouto was paralyzed, as the girl looks up, tears staining his face and sobbing as she attempted to catch herself, getting back on her feet. The girl stood once again, stumbling, and fled.

Her eyes were amber. Shouto realized, flaked with gold.

Just like his words.

* * *

"I bet you can't."

"You sure you wanna bet, sis?"

"There is absolutely no way you could've gotten four twos in a row, trice." Akemi glares at her awful, awful sister, "I refuse to believe it."

"Okay, loser do whatever the winner says for 24 hours."

"Deal."

"..."

"WHAT THE FUCK KŌKI?!"

"I win."

"YOU CHEATED!"

"I won fair and square. Sis. From this moment on you have to curse in..." Her sister tilts her head for a moment, "Food items."

Akemi levels her sister with a deadly, dark glare, and speaks creatively.

"Kimura Kōki, you are an atrocious avocado."

(By the way, Akemi hates avocados and thinks they are abominations that should not exist)

* * *

Shouto arrives early in the morning for school and pays no attention to his classmate's conversation.

Too bad. Because if he did, he might've heard his golden-eyed classmate call her friends almond fudges.

* * *

Akemi curses her sister as she exits the changing room for Toshinori-san's lesson.

She calls her an abdominal pasta. (Pasta=Bastard)

* * *

Shouto didn't really know what to expect from his two opponents. But it doesn't matter. From the situation it would seems that his opponents intend to fight a defensive battle, and he can end this quickly.

After a quick conversation with his teammate, Shouto pressed his right hand to the wall, and ice spread rapidly, covering every last surface and sealing everything within. After a second, he continued his way into the building, Shouji following behind him.

However, after opening the door at the end of the entrance hallway, he stopped dead. The floor plans have changed— where's supposed to be an internet of rooms and corridors are now a big, open hall, with multiple arches to support the structure. His ice covered everything but this isn't a good sign.

His ice melts, and Shouto took a step back in alarm, as the water flooded down and covered the entire floor of the hall before freezing again, into ice much harder and smoother than his own.

There was a thwip and a thud, and when he turned around, his teammate was unconscious on the floor, and a laugh sounded from behind him.

His classmate, amber eyes gleaming with amusement grins at him, bow sling over her shoulder as the long strands of hair that framed her face swayed. She is pretty. Shouto shook his head and forced himself to focus, then spoke.

"Give up, you are no match for me. " (あきらめな、君は僕にかなわない)

The girl chokes mid laugh, and stumbles. She blinks once, then twice, then turns to the ceiling and screeches at the heavens with all she could in English.

"FATE, YOU BIG, STINKING BROWNIE!"

* * *

Akemi skates down the hallway with ease, nothing on ice is lands with skill and grace in front of Todoroki, and was about to stop laughing so she could comment about his ice when the teen spoke.

"Give up, you are no match for me." (あきらめな、君は僕にかなわない)

She chokes mid laugh and stumbles, blinking up at the teen with shock as she processed the words, feeling her wrist tingle with heat and warmth spread from the familiar words.

Oh god.

Oh my god.

Fate, you are cruel. You are a stinking— Akemi turns to the ceiling and screeches in her most familiar language to vent.

"FATE, YOU BIG, STINKING BROWNIE!"

Todoroki gapes at her, and Akemi realizes belatedly that her soulmate's had that written on his wrist for all his life.

So naturally, to safe herself from further embarrassment, she wacks her bow against his head and knocks him out.

* * *

When Shouto came to, his classmate— soulmate is crouched next to him, poking his shoulder awkwardly.

"Oh, you're awake." She mumbles, avoiding his eyes, "I- uhhhhh..."

Shouto also had no idea what to say. The girl scratches the back of her neck and offers him a hand, Shouto takes it and the girl pulls him up straight.

They stood there awkwardly, avoiding each other's gaze. They were silent for a while, but then the girl extended a hand into his line of vision. Shouto looks up, and the girl smiles blindingly at him, then spoke.

"Kimura Akemi."

It wasn't until then that Shouto realised he didn't know her name before. He cleared his throat and took her hand, they are small and her fingers seems calloused, and her fingers are cold. " Todoroki Shouto."

The girl's smile widens slightly, "Well, I guess we'll have to get to know eachother better."

* * *

Next day at lunch, Akemi drags Todoroki along with her to the canteen, right in front of Tenya, Hiroi, Hibiki, Izuku and Uraraka, and declares.

" I found my soulmate." She stated bluntly, holding Todoroki by his shoulders. Hibiki blinked, Hiroi fell off his seat, and the rice Izuku was bringing to his mouth dropped into his lap.

"Wha-really?" Hiroi spluttered and Akemi nodded nonchalantly, "And here I thought they'd be a girl... OUCH."

Hibiki slaps him up side the head and the annoying little germlin shuts his mouth.

"Um, Kimura..."

" Shut up, Peppermint Swirl, there's no way I ain't introducing you to my good ol' partners in crime." Akemi waves it off and manhandls her soulmate into the seat next to her, which is next to Hibiki's.

"Peppermint-" Uraraka chuckles, "Well, Akemi, congrats! What did she say to you, though? Todoroki-kun?"

Todoroki was silent for a second, and then he spoke.

" I wondered for over a decade who would yell 'Fate, you big stinking brownie' at me. Now I know."

Hibiki blinks, and spits out whatever was in her mouth.

"At least it wasn't actrocious avocados!" She crackles, and Akemi groans.

* * *

Shouto stood across Kimura quietly, the girl is looking at him curiously as he braced himself, and spoke.

" Have you ever... Head about quirk marriages?" He began, and the girl stiffens.

Shouto took that as an confirmation.

He continued. Quietly going through the events of his childhood as if it's a presentation. When he finally finished, emotions roared inside him and everything was quiet. He didn't look up.

"You- " he began, "you don't have to believe me." He stated, keeping his voice level and calm. " I'm only telling you because you are my soulmate, and as my soulmate you are supposed to know about this." He paused, "Endeavor is a highly respected hero, It won't surprise me even if you don't believe me."

He fell silent. Kimura didn't speak, and he felt dread pool in his stomach.

So she don't believe him after all.

"We're just the same."

Shouto's head snaps up. And oh, that's vwhy she didn't speak. Kimura's face was almost blank, but tears trailed down her face and drops down her chin like a river, her lips are trembling.

" We're-" her voice cracks painfully, and she lets out a bitter chuckle, " We're just the same, aren't we?"

Shouto barely catches her when her legs give out, and could only watch, as she clenches the front of his school blazer, and wails.

* * *

Akemi tells him. Akemi tells him everything. She tells him everything and it hurts.

It hurts so much as she spoke, as she told him about the basement that still haunts her, as she told him about how she nearly killed herself, about the many times she stayed awake at night, eyes wide open to keep herself awake, eyes wide open to avoide the nightmares, eyes wide open so she wouldn't break.

She told him everything.

Everything.

She told him about the many lies she told, she told him about being scared, and she told him about the red, red stains that wouldn't go away.

She takes a shaky breath as she finished, and sobs.

" I believe you." She chokes, " I believe you, Todoroki, I mean-" she sniffles and wipes at her eyes, " How can I not when I've been through the exact same thing?"

Akemi silently waited for shocked or disgusted look, because why wouldn't he, when she'd did something like this, something so horrible and didn't feel a thing, but what greeted her instead was a tight embrace.

It's warm.

* * *

A few weeks after officially getting to know Akemi, Shouto found himself smiling along at her jokes, rolling his eyes as she nudges him and teases him, and staring into her amber eyes as she ranted on and on about her fictional universes.

"-but that plot was totally unacceptable and I just can't have him leave unscathed. I mean, it's not like I'm cruel or what and I do like angst, but just escaping after getting kidnapped and tortured like that is just so unrealistic." Akemi groaned, "Sure, I killed the guy in the end and dragged the cliffhanger for three books and that was cruel, but his death was definitely reasonable, right? Peppermint?"

Shouto opens his mouth to comment, but what comes out instead was:

"You're cute when you rant."

Ueno chokes on her juice, Midoriya stares at him, Seiba flips his tray, and Akemi stared with her mouth agape.

"Very funny." She says faintly, "Now excuse me, I need to go have an existential crisis."

She walks out the door, and everyone in the dorms heard her screech.

* * *

Akemi mutters quietly under her breath as she typed out the scene. Seriously she loved writing lines of thoughts, they're the best.

"Gosh, romance is a hard to deal with..." She groaned and sat back in her seat, dragging a hand down her face. "Alright alright real life reference, what do I think when I look at Shouto?"

"..."

"WAIT A MINUTE"

* * *

tbc...

I laughed so much. FLOOF FLOOF FLOOF.


	15. Actors AU: 1

**Sonder: Actor's AU**

**1**

* * *

"Oi quit laughing." Akemi complains as she sits in front of the mirror, Hibiki is sniggering next to her, "Go put on your contacts and hair dye or something."

"No way I'm not watching you suffer." Hibiki giggles.

"Agreed."

"FUCK OFF AIZAWA YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SPENDS THE LEAST TIME HERE."

The man chuckles, watching her as he leaned against the chair with Hibiki, her hair still blond, stood behind him hiding from her wrath. Akemi groans, careful not to move her head as the hearing dresser gave her a glare, "Who the hell decided it's a good idea to have a girl who switches hair style twice a day in the story?!?!"

From across the room, Hiroi snapped a pic, and promptly got nailed in the head by a brush.

(The moment was captured by Toshinori-san's stunt double, and the gif went viral.)

(**A/N: I'll try to animate it. :p :p I mean I am an art student and I do animations sometimes...**)

* * *

"YOOOO—"

"..."

Izuku had to stifle a laugh as one of the two in front of her gave the other a very unimpressed look. Akemi laughed, and ruffled the girl's wig until it came off.

Funny how her stunt double's personality is her complete opposite.

* * *

"...And Tensei-San, compared to that you're..." The girl paused, "More awesome, cooler, deep stuff, Meh" The girl stood up and groaned loudly at the ceiling. "UGHHHHH. I forgot the script again!!"

"AKEMI THIS IS THE TENTH TAKE!"

"SORRY!"

* * *

Kōki is currently rocking Tokoyami's bird head, Hayutaka is rolling around laughing her head off on the ground and the said actor is barely stifling his chuckles.

Across the set, Akemi is goofing off in front of the green screen.

Something collapsed.

"OH SHIT THE DIRECTOR'S HERE—"

* * *

Hibiki slept with her contacts in.

The set was surprise by the volume the frail looking actress could yell at.

"I HATE CONTACTS!!!"

* * *

"BOOOM, BAAAAAAM!!!"

Izuku held onto Akemi's shoulder for support as Katsuki mock-roared at the camera, hands held like there was explosions coming out of them.

"BABOOOOM!!!"

"Oh no I can't- PFTTT"

* * *

"Say hello to Dark Shadow~" Mina sang as she held up the green prop head for Tokoyami's quirk. Akemi was sitting to the side after her scene for the Battle Simulation and was drinking a carton of juice which she spat out.

Hibiki chuckled and crouched by the green colored head, and in a mock dee p voice she growled loudly.

"RiVAlaRY iN thE dArK—"

Akemi laughed the rest of her mouth's contents and poor Kaminari, who was passing by... well, you can guess.


	16. Modern Sorcerers AU: 1

**To understand this AU, read the Modern Sorcerer AU Info dump.**

**Just adding some more info to the privious info dump.**

**Blood Runists are common, ****Charm Runists are less common, Seers are mysterious bastards, Aura Users are few and awesome, And Naturally Sighted people are rare as fuck.**

**Blood Runists don't have to be born with the power. They can get the ability to use magic through paranormal experiences or be given the ability.**

**Sight can be passed on from a naturally sighted person to one without sight, gained through using magic, paranormal experiences or wearing charmed artifacts. Those aren't natural sight though.**

"Words." = English

* * *

Akemi scrunched up her face as she painted lines and scripts on her forearm, carefully following the symbols on the online tutorial with her pen.

"So another dot here..." she glanced at the small bowl of cow blood she got from the kitchen, dipping her pen in. "Now done."

Akemi hummed and extended her hand, "So... what am I supposed to do now?"

As soon as she finished the sentence, the blood seems to glow, and they looked like they were written with light, which sank under her skin, leaving nothing in sight.

Akemi gaped at it for a second before grinning.

"Cool." She breathed, and pressed two fingers on her pulse point, "Now..." She hummed and focused, and her entire body, along with the clothes, vanished from sight. Akemi grinned even wider, and turned to exit the room so she can tell her sister the good news-

"Huh, I didn't expect her to master this on first try."

Akemi squawks and falls ungracefully. A figure that previously wasn't there now hovered by the doorway, messy white hair and dark eyes staring at her.

"Oh." The man scratched the back of his head, "Oops?"

* * *

"Mum, I don't want it, it hurts!" Rei could feel her heart break in her chest, as her son sniffled and wailed in her arms, "It hurts, I don't want to train anymore!"

Rei hugs her son tighter, and looks up to the raven haired ghost, her long time companion, on her knees in front of her. The girl sniffles, her one eye brimming with tears as the other, which is little more than an exposed socket, burnt skin and broken tissue, bleeds rapidly like tears.

Amy, her long-time companion, who's held her and silently comforted her as she wept in her room, who died so long ago, so young, but instead chose to stay and protect her, comfort her and heal her with her powers, and offered her a shoulder to lean on in this cold, cold home.

"I'm sorry." She sobs, "I'm sorry I'm cursed, I'm sorry, I wish I could do more but he isn't sighted and I can't turn corporeal. He isn't sighted, my magic can't do anything— "

The girl's hands phrases through her son's trembling form as if she wasn't there, and she closes her eye with guilt.

"C-can you help him if he's sighted?" Rei whispers, "Please, you told me, right? I am naturally sighted and natural sight can be passed on—" Amy's eyes widens, "Please, Shouto needs your help more than I do."

"Rei..."

"Please, Amy, please." Rei begs, the ghost bites her lip.

"Rei, if you pass your sight on, you won't be able to get it back-"

"Amythest, please." Rei speaks out loud, and her son looks up with confusion.

"M-mum?"

Amythest falters.

"Okay."

The ghost reach out her hand, which glowed with blood runes and pulsed with her electric blue aura, expanding into multiple rune circles before it touched her forehead. Rei closes her eyes. It was warm, buzzing slightly. She can hear Amy's strangled chokes as her cold fingers touched her. The magic travels through her body and Rei hugged her son tighter as Amy's sobs faded and the buzz disappeared.

And when she opens her eyes again, Amy was gone.

* * *

Izuku was five when he found out.

"Mum, there's a fox on the balcony!"

Izuku pointed at the glowing golden nine-tailed fox which sat on the balcony of their apartment. His mom turns around and stares at where her son was pointing with confusion.

"What?"

"There's a shiny fox on the balcony, mum! It's so big!"

His mother frowns.

"Izuku, there's nothing there." His mother says softly, but he didn't understand. It's right there! Izuku looks back at the balcony. The fox is sitting up now, staring at him with bright blue eyes that glows. It is so big that when it laid down, he rook up the entire balcony, and it's tails are misty and glittery, very pretty.

"But mum-"

'It's okay child.'

Izuku blinks at the sudden voice in his head. What?

'I am a Kitsune.' The voice continued. 'Your mother cannot see me.'

Mum can't see it? Why?

'You have a very rare gift, child, a very rare gift.' The golden fox with the nine tails hopped through the glass like it wasn't there and landed in front of him.

Is this his quirk? He can see invisible golden foxes?

The fox shakes its head.

'It's no quirk child, you have something much, much rarer. It's been so long since I last met someone who is naturally sighted. Since Rei-chan and Amy. My name is Yoroi (鎧: Armour). Tell your mother to come to the living room, we have much to discuss.'

That day, Izuku gained his own guardian angel (fox).

* * *

"So... You're a ghost?"

"Yep."

"And you died three hundred years ago?"

"yeah."

"Before the quirk ages?"

"Actually just at the beginnings of it. I died about ten years after quirks publicly appeared."

"...How?"

"My twin kinda accidantally killed me but it's also kind of intentional. I'm over it though."

* * *

"Who... who are you?" Shouto shrunk into his mum's arms, there's a girl in front of them now. She looks older than Touya and younger than mum. Her chest is covered with bandages and she wore a bright red dress with a bloody white cardigan. She is crying but she only have one eye, her other was gone and bleeding and scary.

The girl cried harder, sniffling and sobbing as she gently grasped his arm. Her hands are cold but comforting, but they also made him shiver. "Mum, who is she? Why is she here? She's scary, mum!"

"Oh, Shouto," Mother hugs him even tighter, "She won't hurt you, promise, I promise." Shouto watches as his mother lifts her head in the girl's direction without looking at her, "Her name is Amy, and she will help you."

The girl, Amy, sobs softly as his mother continued. "In this house, no one will be able to see her but you now, Shouto, she will be your little guardian angel." Mother pats his head comfortingly, "I used to be able to see her, but you need her more than I do."

"Com 'on." The girl, Amy whispers, "Let's do something about these burns."

Her hands glows, and the pain is gone.

* * *

Izuku ducks his head as he made his way from school back home. Next to him, Yoroi-san hovered and hopped around, his nine tails flicking along the wind. He looked furious.

'How dare that boy hurt you,' The fox growls out loud, 'How dare he hurts you just because you lack something that merely three hundred years ago, humans didn't even have, how dare he!'

Izuku looks around, there isn't anyone around. "Y-Yoroi-san..."

'This is wrong, Izuku-kun.' The fox's deep voice pulses in his head, 'This is wrong. I remember when the world still haven't discovered quirks. I remember when those who had these powers struggled and hid away. How did it come to this?' Yoroi-san sighs, 'Let's go, Izuku-kun.'

"O-okay." Izuku stammers. He isn't used to people (or foxes) caring when others berated him, this is new and Izuku is glad.

"Oi, DEKU!"

He freezes up, and slowly turns around. Kacchan is standing a little behind him, grinning not-very-nicely.

"You talking yo yourself again?" He sneers, and the Tsubasa-kun and Takayubi-kun sniggers behind him, "You can't even keep your thoughts to yourself, what a useless Deku!"

The insults were silly, but in the ears of a six-year-old, they were harsh. Izuku flinches and Yoroi-san growls.

"So he's not only quirkless, but crazy too?" Takayubi-kun laughs, and Yoroi-san hops from his perch next to him and onto the brick wall. "Lame!"

Izuku flinches back, and back away.

"What is it, Deku, you scared?" Tsubasa-kun sneered, his wings spreading out behind him. "How can you be a Hero if you're— "

A small stone nails the boy in the head, and he yelps.

Izuku blinks.

Yoroi-san's tail flicks lazily as he examined his paws, then casually blew towards the three boys.

Tsubasa-kun screeches as a strong gust of wind hit his wings, sending him tumbling backwards. Takayubi-kun stumbled as his hat flew away, and Kacchan yelped as the sand from the ground got in his eyes.

Yoroi-san smiled as innocently as a fox could towards him, hopped back next to him and nudged his shoulder.

'Com' on, let's go.'

With Yoroi-san laughing by his side, Izuku fled.

* * *

Akemi coughs violently in her room. Her throat hurts, her bones hurts, everything hurts.

Next to her, Tenki-san gently wrapped her arm in bandages, now speaking a word as he skillfully ties a knot around her thigh and sets her dislocated shoulder back in place.

"Akemi?"

"...Yes?"

"Would you like to learn magic properly?" He asks softly, "To defend and heal yourself."

"...Okay."

* * *

Shouto doges his father's fist by a mere hair's breath, and stumbles to the ground.

"React faster! How will you take down small fry villains if you're like this?" The man thunders, "Again!"

Shouto sniffles and chokes on his sobs as he tries to get onto his feet with no avail, falling back onto his knees. He waited for the impact of the floor, but something caught him.

He looks up and met Amy's one electric blue eye, which seemed saddened, but they were also burning with anger. Anger not towards him, but at his father.

"Com' on, Shouto-kun." She whispers in his ear, "I can't fight him for you, my magic doesn't work on his but I can, at least, teach you how to dodge." She helps him up gently, "Here, fix your stance." Amy says softly, "and dodge when I tell you to."

His father moves, and Amy yells.

He dodges and Amy catches him, guiding his movements so he'd roll back onto his feet.

"Careful." Amy holds his shoulder, "I know you hate it, but this is the only way I can help you right now. Shouto-kun. Dodge, avoid and run."

* * *

"Ready, Mum?" Her son asks, and Inko gulps.

"Are you sure this will work?" She asks, "That if I wear this, I'll be able to see... whatever you do, Izuku?"

Izuku shares a look with someone she can't see, and nods with a wide smile.

Inko takes a deep breath, and slides the bracelet on.

The world flickers and change, and Inko blinks.

"...Wow."

* * *

Tenki-san smiled as Akemi joked away with Hibiki and Hiroi, walking a little behind her with Tenya and solid.

"So Tenki-san, I heard you are one of Akemi's neighbors?" Tenya asks, "How'd you two met?"

They share a look, and laughs.

"I tripped!"

* * *

"Here, Shouto-kun." Amy carefully withdrew her glowing hands, "Is it better now?"

"...Yeah." The teen answered tensely, "Thanks."

Amy smiles softly.

"Here, let's move onto shielding and stealth spells."

* * *

"Get off, Yoroi-san."

'No.'

"Yoroi-san go help mum with the dishes with your water magic or something."

'No.'

Izuku groans. "Yoroi-san, you're heavy!"

* * *

**Yeah. This turned out darker than I thought. I wanted it to be all like: Shouto going home with a pesky ghost following behind him, Akemi goofing off riding invisible unicorns and Izuku being flustered as Yoroi teases him. Guess their childhoods were just too angsty.**


	17. Actors AU differences

Actors AU differences:

Akemi: Her hair is actually shoulder length, for a lot of the hair styles she had to use a wig. Her hair is actually just brown so she had to dye it, keep FORGETING HER LINES. Her dad plays Endeavor. Her adorable lill' bro played younger Shouto (Imma call him Shun).

Hibiki: She is a strawberry blond, wears glasses and is very, very sassy. No one can escape her roast. Binkers a lot with Akemi, Mic's lill' sis, bffs w/ Todoroki.

Kōki: Adorible lill' cinnamon roll. Female Izu-Chan, stammers and fumbles her lines then yells sorry. Kawaii.

Tenya: He don't wear glasses and likes smoothies. Laid back, fashionable, but not a good at academics.

Izuku: Mr. prankster. Once put a fart pillow in Aizawa's sleeping bag and cracked the whole set up. He used to be partners with Akemi and had starred in many films with her

Little Izuku: Precious lill broccoli named Muro Shuuichi. Is brothers with lill' Kacchan (Muro Kazuka).

Todoroki: The one who laughs and ruin the scene, poor boy had to keep a straight face. Not actually heterochromiac and had to use contacts.

Ochako: Scared of heights. Actually very rich.

Bakugo: Really hate bullies, always the one to turn up for charity events and stuff. Personality the opposite of the character he plays. Don't curse that much, does his own stunts.

Hitoshi: Aizawa's son. Had to dye his hair purple, and 'All this hair gel is gonna damage my hair'.

All Might: Played by buff mr I-do-my-stunts-myself. American. (Imma call him Mr Myers)

Toshinori-san: First time actor who became very popular. Taking acting tips from the kids. He's awkward they all adore him.

Endeavor: Dad of the year. Akemi's actual dad. He was the one who got Akemi into acting. Quite famous.

Geikyo: Decent human being, great actor, prankster #2, found the fart pillow that Izu placed in Aizawa's sleeping bag.

Shigaraki: Popular superstar, half the girls have a crush on him, great actor and all. Akemi don't care thou.

Aizawa: Veteran actor who adopted half the set. Chill dude. Hitoshi's dad.

Kirishima: His hair is actually red. Had to dye it black for the backstory scene.

Mina: Australian actor, has long hair and had to use a wig, spends the most time in the make up room.

Mic: Not quiet but not a very loud person either, mellow and jokes around a little.


	18. Modern Sorcerers AU: Thoughts 1

It was a complete accident that Amy met Rei.

She'd been attacked by a violent ghoul, usually it wouldn't been much of an issue (because of what she was who she was before she died she was strong and powerful but not powerful enough) but she wasn't paying attention. She got hurt, and hid in the first house she could get into.

And that's how she met Rei.

The poor woman, married off to a monster. Amy sees the tension and fear cloaking the air and stays with the sighted woman. She stays, and watches as it all gets worse.

It hurts to watch a family fall like this. It hurts to watch Rei struggling to keep herself together it reminded her of how she was when she was alive (alone and scared and barely holding together everyone she ever loves just leaves her and dies and it's ALL HER FAULT) it hurts to watch but Amy stays anyway.

There'd been several times she was tempt to tell her why she couldn't urn corporeal like other ghosts, despite being so powerful, there's been many times she'd open her mouth and wanted to tell Rei how she died (and left her sister behind how could she how could she how could she have lost the fight why did she do this now she's alone and it HURTS) Many times she was tempted to tell Rei what her name really is (she is Amy Amythest with the y and e in the wrong place she is Amy Amy Amy Ayla is dead she is dead she died and it hurt) But she can't do it. Rei's suffering enough. She don't need to know about what she went through.

And her children.

Fuyumi is lovely. Amy wasn't there when she was born but the first time she laid eyes on the kind kind girl she was instantly enthralled. What a lovely little girl, so kind, so caring (like her like her before life killed the kindness before life killed her innocence before everything was gone and all was left was sad and hurt and empty) and Amy loved her. Too bad she wasn't sighted.

Natsuo is a clever young boy. Pranks and fun and games, Amy'd hide in the corner of his room and prank him back sometimes. Rei would always scold her for it but it was fun. She missed prancking people (she missed breathing she missed her heart beating she missed being able to feel warm and feel cold she missed being ALIVE) and it reminded her of some old friends.

Then there's Shouto.

Shouto, so young, hurting and alone and isolated (almost like her like her when she was alive young and isolated and neglected and hated people dies around her and it's all her fault all her fault all her fault now she died and the tragedy continues all her fault) and it hurts to see him like this.

Amy cried when Rei passed her sight on. Amy cried when Rei passed it onto Shouto and she couldn't see her anymore (Why why why do you have to leave me don't leave me I've already lost my sister my mentor my fiancé my parents my classmates my friends my family I have NOTHING don't leave me too) But when Shouto looks up and sees her her heart breaks.

How can someone so young look so broken?

(Of course they can of course they can you were just as broken when you were his age maybe even more even more you were broken shattered and gone hurt hurt hurt hurts so much to live but it hurts so much more to die like this)

So she tried to help. And follows Shouto into training.

It wasn't training.

It's a one sided beat down. Amy was horrified. Her mentor was cruel but she loved her, her mentor was strict but still let her rest. Her mentor was unforgiving but she cares. But Todoroki Enji is none of those. He is cruel and he doesn't love, he is strict and doesn't let him rest, he is unforgiving and uncaring.

So Amy tries to help. She can't be empathetic. Life had took that away from her. She can't be kind anymore because life was cruel, so cruel that she lost her kindness. So Amy does the only thing she could.

She trains him.

She makes sure he could dodge the man's blows, she heals him afterwards. She makes sure he could outrun the man and helps him climb onto his feet. She tries to help.

(Like her mentor did like she did trying to help those cursed like her trying to help those born like her but she fails she failed and she watched them die)

But there's only so much Amy could do.

She couldn't do a thing when Rei lost it. She couldn't do anything aside from healing him but it still scarred. She tried her best and Shouto still closed off. He refused to use his fire and Amy never got to tell him how beautiful it really is. How life is cruel and unfair and it killed her, and Shouto needs his fire.

She watched helplessly as he grew up, healing him as he does.

Amy (Ayla) is dead, and there's only so much she could do.

* * *

Despite never telling her, Shouto is grateful for Amy. She was there to heal him after every training section, she always listened and tried her best to lighten the mood. She was always there and always trying to help. Amy tries her best to help him keep his memories of mother, but Shouto...

Shouto could never do anything to help her.

It's clear as day that Amy hurts. She hurts much more than he does, she hurts like the hole in her face and his scar cannot compare. He don't know much, but Amy hurts and there's nothing Shouto can do.

He pities the girl sometimes. She looks like she's eighteen. Eighteen and dead. Her hands are cold like stone and her eye lacks life. Sometimes when she think Shouto wasn't watching she cries. She'd cry so bitterly like she is breaking apart. He remembers that about two years ago, in the middle of teaching him how to heal large cuts she'd froze, and a trail of silent tears and another of blood had rolled down her face. She disappeared on the spot and didn't return untill late that night, still crying and when she thought Shouto was asleep, she'd sobbed and wailed. Crying so hard that her voice'd cracked and broke and shattered.

Whatever killed her, it'd hurt her so much that three hundred years after her death, she's still hurting.

It was a mindless question, really, they're walking home from school one day, it's spring and the sakuras are blooming.

It reaches him as a little more than a whisper.

"How'd sakuras smell like again?"

"Huh?" Shouto turns to face his mentor, who blinks and smiles softly, bitterly.

"Just wondering."

"...You can't smell?" He asks.

Amy stares blankly into the distance, lost and hurting and bitter. "Shouto," She chuckles, "I don't even remember how it feels to breath."

Her voice cracks towards the end, and it turns into a faint whisper, like she was just realizing this herself. The look on her face was heartbreaking. Something so trivial, something he took for granted and she'd completely forgotten. Shouto stared at her in shock, and gulped.

"They generally are scentless." He spoke quietly. "Sometimes a very faint sweet scent, maybe. The pollens are a pain though."

Amy stares at him, surprised, before she smiles.

"Thank you, Shouto." She gently runs a hand through his hair and pets it, "Thank you."

He also remember the day he ran into a ghoul.

Violent ghouls are common, but strong ones are hard to find. The one he'd encountered was old, skinny but clearly powerful. He was in a back alley and there was no one around, so Shouto threw up a shield.

And the ghoul crushed it effortlessly.

It leapt for him and Shouto dodged. It twisted around, dislodging it's own joints and breaking it's bones as it hits a wall and crawls for him, Amy wasn't around. She'd wandered off for one moment and this happened. He barely got away from the old ghoul's claws and it screeched. The sound was ear piercing and horrible, like screeching tires and nails on glass. He stumbles, and the ghoul was on him.

It smelled like rotten flesh. Shouto gasped for breath as it began to strangle him. He didn't bother using his quirk, ghouls are immune to them. He wandered for a brief second whether he's going to die, then Amy was here.

She's crashed into the ghoul with impressive speed, throwing it off him and into a wall. She didn't even stop, no room for it to recover as she instantly activated the runes on her arms, which glowed and several rune circles exploded from her fingertips, a pulsing blue cracking with power. The ghoul reacted nearly as fast.

But not fast enough. Because Amy was already attacking and whips of electricity shot from her fingertips, restranting the ghost as the two rune circles turned into discs which trapped the creature within an instant. It flashed a bright white glow and the ghoul was little more then ash and a small, faint whimpy form, which faded from existence.

The whole fight took less than two seconds. Practiced, fluid and smooth. No words were spoken, no time spent thinking of what spells to be used, no plans. Just instincts.

She turned towards Shouto then, and silently healed the bruises on his neck.

"...Amy?"

"Yes?"

"How... how can you fight like that?" He asked as she helped him onto his feet, "You didn't even stop, you just..."

"..." She was silent. " The life I had, Shouto." She spoke softly, " I couldn't afford to stop, I couldn't afford to fail or to lose, I can't."

"...Why?"

She laughs quietly.

"Well..." She smiles sadly, "let's just say that every time I failed, I watched someone die. And when I failed about three hundred years ago..." He voice weavers, "I died."

She was silent afterwards, and Shouto don't blame her.

It was also about two years ago when Amy's curse wore off, and she was able to turn corporeal. She turned corporeal once to save a kid from a car, and there's the other time to just... hang out with him.

She'd put on a glamour to mimic how she looked like when she was alive, hiding the patch of burnt skin, empty socket, broken bones and torn tissues, and Amy was beautiful. Slanted eyes and fair features, icy blond hair framing a slim face. Slender limbs, tall and elegant.

But her chest wouldn't rise or fall, her hands are as cold as ice, and every time someone walks past, she'd look at them with a soft, longing gaze, and Shouto knows what she wants.

"Amy, are you alright?"

"...Call me Ayla." She says faintly.

"Hum?"

"If I'm corporeal, call me Ayla." She smiles sadly down at him, "It was my name before I died." She explained when he didn't responde, "I'd like to feel alive every once in a while."

Amy is hurting, and Shouto wishes he could do more to help.

* * *

**Did I focus too much on Ayla/Amy? I think I did. But she's kinda important later on so... meh. Thoughts? I'm gonna write about thought of the ghosts and companion (Izuku and Yoroi, Akemi and Tenki) soon.****Comment replies will be in a complete different chapter.**


	19. Actors AU: 2

Tenya peers through the glass frames of Hibiki's glasses.

"Woah, Hibiki, I can't see anything!" He joked. Next to him, the blonde rolled her eyes and snarked.

"Me neither, Tenya, now would you PLEASE GIVE ME MY GLASSES BACK!"

"Oh no she's mad!!!"

* * *

Akemi is playing the clapping game with Hibiki, the camera pans by as Tenya slams open the door a little too early, and Akemi jumps mid clap, smacking Hibiki in the face.

"CUT!"

"AKEMI!"

* * *

"Kacchan, you always start with a big right swi- woah!"

Izuku slipped and smashed his face onto the floor, groaning. Katsuki blinked and bursted out laughing.

* * *

"If they plan to fight a defensive battle, I will end it quickly." Todoroki pressed his hand to the green wall, and stared on in silence. His shoulders then slowly began to shake, and then a small noise made it's way from his quivering lips.

"Pftttt..."

"Cut! Todoroki! You need to stop laughing!"

"Sorry sorry! Oh my god!"

* * *

"—you're facing one of the finalists of the regional figure skating CHAMPIONSHIP!"

Akemi took a flying leap aaaaand-

Thunk.

Grunt

"CUT!"

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Todo!!!!"

"-no- I'm fine- Just peachy... ouch."

Off the camera, Katsuki was laughing his ass off with Izuku.

"She kicked him in the BALLS!" Katsuki howled, and Izuku fell over laughing.

* * *

Akemi skated towards Todoroki at full speed, and spun as she slashed the bow through the air—

Crack

The duo stared at the poor prop in stunned silence, before doubling over with laughter.

"Cut! Who the heck made these props?!"

On the floor, Todoroki crackles.

"IT BROKE!!!"

* * *

A Twitter post posted by Izuku. Akemi is snoring slightly with her little brother, Shun (little Shouto) laying across her stomach. And Akemi is currently sprawled over her dad Enji-san, who is dozing off on the couch with the script in hand.

"Oh my god they are adorable..."

The tweet went viral.

* * *

Akemi's stuck on the wire, and Tomura sniggered.

"A little help here?" Akemi waves her arms, and swings out of control.

"I'm a villain." Tomura blinked innocently, "Suffer."

From next to him, Shirakumo sighs.

"I'll get Chris."

(Chris= Mr Myers = the guy who plays All Might's buff form)

* * *

"I AM HERE!"

"JUST FUCKING GET ME DOWN, MR MYERS."

* * *

Akemi rolls Aizawa across the set in his sleeping bag, chased by little Doge.

"Stop it I'm dizzy."

"HE WAKES!"

"Woof!"


	20. MS AU: 3 Izuku and Yoroi

Yoroi is an old soul.

He's been around for centuries. He remembers times where people didn't have cellphones, he remembers the Taisho period, he remembers clans and empires.

He also remember when quirks didn't exist. His mistress, her mentor, and many, many others. He's seen death and he've grieved. In his many years he has met many, many children, and Midoriya Izuku-kun is quite the special boy.

He is different, many lost their kindness and innocence to life and suffering. Instead of losing his empathy, it only grew. Izuku-kun is kind and loving, gifted with sight but no quirk. He remembers him of mistress when she was young, still smiling, still kind, before life killed it from the world.

And Yoroi couldn't help but feel protective.

The world is curel. He know so, and he is scared that it will one day kill the kindness in Izuku, like it has killed them in many. So Yoroi stays with Izuku. He stays with him, and protects him like he did with so many others. And unlike last time, he will succeed.

(He failed. He was supposed to protect her but he failed, what kind of servant is he, if he just let his mistress die?)

He already failed once, he can't fail again.

He remember the moment he realized who Izuku really is. The very exact moment he realized, he felt the world around him come crashing down as he thought:

'Fate, you are cruel. Very, very cruel.'

He thought as he looks into those emerald green eyes, glistening with happiness and innocence, wide and round with that accompanying smile.

It couldn't be anyone else. Izuku's image overlaps with the girl from three centuries ago, the same smile, the same eyes, the same determined gleam. It couldn't be anyone else.

He even have her freckles, dammit. He looks away, the girl with black hair, the same bright green eyes and smile and freckles freash on his mind. His mistress adored her, loved her, she loved her so much, not asking for anything in return. Unconditional, without reason and so touching. He remember finding Mistress' body, laying limp in the snow in front of the tree. Bloody, limp and silent, with no signs of her ghost. He remember what happened to her as well, when she found out, and it killed her inside.

He could only hope fate won't be as cruel to him as it was to her.

Ever since he found out, he became hyper-aware of Izuku's every move. He noticed that Izuku walks the same way she did, and that his loopy hand writing resembled hers. He noticed that the way he mutters when he thinks is the same, and remembers how mistress used to flick her forehead lightly when she does it.

But his mistress isn't here. His mistress is gone.

She's gone. So Yoroi will look after her sister's descendent.

For mistress.

* * *

Yoroi-san is weird. It might sound rude, but Izuku really thinks so.

For one thing, he knows that Yoroi-san has a human form, and is capable of actually, physically speaking instead of telepathically relaying everything to him and his mother. But the golden fox flat out refused to speak, and only told him things telepathically.

Well, at least untill middle school.

It happened suddenly. One day he is silent and the other he's staring at him like he just discovered something utterly unbelievable, and spoke to him.

"You're..." He pauses and shakes his head, "Nevermind, Izuku. Let's... let's head to school."

He'd stared at him for hours after that. Kacchan called him out for being weird, but Izuku was to busy thinking to notice. Why did he suddenly speak? After spending over a hundred years in silence, too— well, at least according to Yoroi-san. But Yoroi-san is a honest and earnest person- Kitsune- and he had never lied to him. He would tell him that he he is hiding things and when there are things he can't answer, he'd tell him, but Yoroi never lied.

Yoroi-san is also protective, and he only became more so after middle school. He used to be annoyed at Kacchan, but after he began talking to him, he down right smacked a tree in Kacchan's face. Izuku was horrified at that, but relaxed after Yoroi told him he wasn't about to injure a boy, and had controlled the strength of the blow.

"He is abusing you," He also said, "And if no one tells him what he's doing is wrong, he's going to grow up terrible... he won't become a hero." He reasons.

"But Kacchan's amazing!" Izuku protests, "He's always so strong, so-"

"Izuku, would a hero grab your arm and use his quirk to hurt you?" Yoroi-san asks quietly, "Would a hero call you useless?"

Izuku was silent.

"B-but..." He whispers, "I am quirkless."

Yoroi-san circles him with his fluffy body and whispers. "It doesn't matter, child, because you are so much more."

He cried, and the fox conformed him. That was also the first time he saw Yoroi-san in his human form. Dressed in a white kimono, an amber hakama and a red haori draped over, all decorated with golden patterns. He has long, wild, unruly black hair pulled back into a ponytail. He looks young, in his early twenties maybe, with bright golden eyes.

He sees him more often afterwards. He would shift into his human form to hang out with him, turn visible and accompany him to the mall. At first he wanted to head there in his kimono, but his mother dragged him into the room and forced him into some more appropriate clothes. It was funny how awkward Yoroi-san in, in his father's old clothes. A few times people mistook him as his elder brother and Izuku'd stutter, stammer and stumble over his words, but Yoroi-san? Well he'd smile and say that he wish it was true. And Izuku'd get flustered over it all over again.

Yoroi-san is also incredibly clueless with electronics. He calls his smart phone 'the glowing informative device', and the TV 'the noisy metal box'. How he'd spent 300 years in the modern world and not learn to call them by their proper name, Izuku has absolutely no clue.

There's also once when Izuku ran into a violent Yūrei which resembles Sadako. It's clawed out of the TV, reached for him with bloody claws, and Izuku screamed. Yoroi-san came barging in, growling at the girl with bared teeth, and with a stomp, forced her away with glowing runes.

When Izuku asked what those glowing runes are, he answered softly.

"Blood runes." He said with a smile, "I was only capable of Elemental magic, but my mistress..." His eyes gained a far away look, "She left me with some."

"Your mistress? Who?"

His smile fades into a sad look.

"A good person." He says, "A very good person who saved me."

Yoroi-san talks about his mistress a lot. He'd mention her every now and then, almost like Izuku with All Might. He'd make a small comment about how pretty the sakuras are, then say they resembled his mistress. Sometimes Izuku would try to teach him how to use a phone properly, and he'd say his mistress already tried.

Izuku never pushed or asked him about this 'mistress', though. And Yoroi-san didn't tell him much. All he knew is that she's dead.

Yoroi-san appearantly, can eat. And ever since mum found out, she'd always insisted for him to join them at dinner. Yoroi-san gradually began hanging out with him in his corporeal, human form more often, sometimes walking him to school, and often walking him home. He's heard some of the girls at school talking about him, and nearly choked on his lunch when he heard some of them wonder whether Yoroi-san has a girlfriend.

Yoroi-san is also kind. He isn't perfect, but most of the time he tires to help.

And Izuku couldn't be any more greatful for him.


	21. MS AU 3: Cases

Naomasa hates it when the cases involve sorcerers.

But he hates it even more when they involve ghosts.

The sorcery community is messy, it has laws that are very different from them, and it has existed for many, many centuries. In fact, it's been around before quirks even existed. It's an open secret between officers, they have a code for it, people talk about it. They even have sighted officers. For example, Tamakawa is sighted. Not naturally, but he wouldn't say what made him sighted. Not every officers knew about it, of course, and not all heroes do either.

For example they had to tell Kamui Woods about it all after he'd came across a rather confusing ghoul attack and contacted an intermediary in the area so they'll get a combatant (combat specialist) to get rid of it. Rogue ghouls are invisible, powerful, illogical and a danger to the public, they are fragments of dead spirits that lingered and had no sanity or consciousness to speak of. Generally, a pain.

"Well... if that's what you're asking, no." The woman answers with a nonchalant hum, "I don't see any ghouls or onis around the area."

Two weeks ago a woman reported a break in at her house, officers are sent, evidence are gathered, and they pointed towards a rogue ghoul or oni. Personally he would rather it be a ghoul, because Yokai communities are even worse to deal with. There aren't many sorcerers in the area, and Naomasa tries his best to keep track of them because these sorcerers don't have a damn register system and it's a pain when one of them ended up working for villains or taking sides.

"I did see a rather old Kitsune the other day though, he seems to be an elementalist." The woman hums.

"So, Yokai?" He asks.

"Well there are no Yokai communities around here, but..." She smiles and peers at him, "Detective, you are going to meet someone very, very powerful and very, very unique." She said mysteriously and taps at her temple, "I am a seer, after all."

"Great. So... will this person be related to the case?" He asks.

"Who knows?" The woman shrugs, "Now I'll see you again, maybe next month. But I have to work on preventing my client's accidental possible impending death in twelve days."

She shuts the door in his face. Naomasa groans and mutters under his breath:

"Seers are mysterious bastard."

(True to the seer's words, The next day, he meets Yagi Toshinori.)

In the end, they gave up and contacted a Sorcerer detective and had him assist the team. The detective'd took one look at the crime scene, sighed, and told them to call up a local combatant to take care of it. He handed them the updated list of contact, told them to contact a novice, and hopped into a rune circle, leaving them with a ton of paperwork.

He'd hesitantly called the only one in the area who offered free service (well the payment was stated as 'free as long as reasonable'), and dialed the number.

"Hello?" He asked, clearing his throat," am I talking to Kimura Akemi?"

"... Yeah I'm Akemi, what's up?"

"This is detective Tsukauchi Naomasa from the MPD" He said, "There has been a ghoul spotted in your area, are you aware of it?"

There was a beat of silence, then from the other side of the line, Kimura Akemi yelled.

"TENKI-SAN THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

* * *

Akemi really, really hates ghouls. And the one she is tangling with right now? Ugh.

She's been fighting it for about five minutes and it's starting to get to her. Akemi kept hopping around with her wrap gate circles and blacking it with shields, but it's not really working that well. The detective is lucky that he contacted her this early, because any later and this thing would've been visible to non-sighted people and it would've wreaked the neighborhood.

Their screeches are horrible and loud and they scrape in her ears. She throws up a rune circle with aura and with the blood runes on her left arm, unleashed a flurry of glowing runes, which all slammed into the ghoul, sending it to kingdom come.

"Done?" Tenki pokes his head out from the other side of the alley, "I'm gonna drop the illusion, 'Kay?."

"Yeah."

The mist dropped and the man drifted back in, humming as he peered at the burnt remainants of the ghoul. "So... that's the thing that was terrorizing the house?"

"Yeah." Akemi grunts, "This is all your fault."

"Hey, you were the one who took the exams yourself!"

"You're the one who convinced me." Akemi pouts, "I didn't know I'd be a Novice?! I didn't even think I'll be good enough to take jobs! Now random people out there have my number just because of it!" She grumbles and pulls out her phone, quickly dialing in a number. "Hey, Detective?"

"Ah, Kimura." The detective's voice came through. "I trust that you've taken care of the situation?"

"Blasted it to kingdom come." She replies, rolling her shoulder, "I'm over at the conbini next to Aldera Middle school, you're going to need the samples or scene and stuff, right? Be quick though, there isn't much left of the thing."

"I'll head over as soon as I could."

"Thanks Sherlock, get me a bar of chocolate on the way please, I'm exhausted." She sighs, and hisses a little as she notices a long, rather deep cut that wasn't there last she checked, and groans. "Dammit, I have to hang up, need to take care of the cut bye."

"Hey wait-"

She hangs up and works to heal her arm, only to bandage it up when she couldn't.

Ten minutes later a police car parks outside the alley, a middle-aged man steps off the car, Akemi waves with a sheepish smile, and grins.

"You got my chocolate?" She raised an eyebrow.

The detective stared at her for a moment, and lets out a chain of curses.

(Five minutes later Akemi found herself sitting on a bench as the detective helped her deal with the many scratches on her arms, munching on a chocolate bar)


	22. Hogwarts AU

'Interesting... Very interesting indeed. I see ambition and drive, intaligence... And my, aren't you a sly one.'

'Put me in Gryffindor.'

'but dear girl, there couldn't be any other house that suit you less than Gryffindor—'

'My dad was in Slytherin.'

'...and wouldn't that disappoint your father?'

'Exactly. Plus, I heard they have great parties.'

'If not I'll yeet you into the sun.'

"Fine, Gryffindor!"

* * *

'Hello there sorting hat, sir! I am here to be sorted by you, so I may began study at Hogwarts with my future housemates!'

'Quite different from your brother, aren't you? Hum, diligent, studious, witty, I know just what to do with you— RAVENCLAW!"

* * *

'Hi Mr sorting hat!'

'oh hello young lady, humm let's see...'

'Woah, are you really reading my mind? That's so cool!'

'yes, I suppose, so do you have any preference yourself?'

'I just want to work hard, study magic so I can work and give back to my parents, they worked hard for me, so I'd like to give back to them as well!'

'Aha! A loyal daughter, hardworking and cheerful, perfect for a HUFFLEPUFF!"

* * *

'Not Slytherin.'

'Oh? Another?'

'do not put me in slytherin.'

'but my boy—'

'Not Slytherin, or I'll freeze you.'

'RAVENCLAW!"

* * *

'Oh hi Hogwarts sorting hat! Uh, sorry to bother you or something but I really want to be in the same house as All Might and all not that you have to put me in there! But I really really want to get into Gryffindor please uh so yeah Gryffindor would be nice gryffindorpleasegryffindorpleasegryffindorpleasegryffindorpleasegryffindorpleasegryffindorpleasegryffindorplease—'

'my that's a busy mind you've got there,'

'Gryffindorpleasegryffindorpleasegryffindorpleasegryffindorpleasegryffindorpleasegryffindorpleasegryffindorpleasegryffindorpleasegryffindorpleasegryffindorpleasegryffindorpleasegryffindorpleasegryffindorpleasegryffindorpleasegryffindorpleasegryffindorpleasegryffindorpleasegryffindorpleasegryffindorpleasegryffindorpleasegryffindorpleasegryffindorplease—'

"Alright alright, GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

'huh, talented and ambitious, though quite brave and reckless as well...'

'Are you fucking calling me stupid?!'

'well, cirtainly not, young man,'

'Call me that again and I'll kill you!'

"What's up with kids and death threats today? SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

Akemi was almost bored as she tapped on her note book with her pen, listening to their Potions teacher's lecture.

"...I thought we were supposed to use quills and parchment?" Hibiki asked out of the corner of her mouth.

"I refuse to join the wizarding world in their animal-hating campaign."

* * *

(Inspired by a pin on Pinterest)

"The incantation is Wingardium Leviosa, and now, students, let's try it on the feather!"

"Wingardium—"

Akemi was half way through the chant when an explosion sounded.

"DIE!"

Next to her, Bakugou looked incredibly proud of his exploded floating feather.

* * *

"Miss Kimura, has anyone seen Miss Kimura?" The transfigurations professor scanned the room, "Alright, it seems that the girl is late..."

"Professor, I'm right here."

The professor blinked and looked up, narrowing her eyes as she peered at the very back of the class, where on a table, a very large half-kneazle half Main Coon purred away. Upon further inspection, a hand is waving behind it, and finally, a girl poked her head out.

"I'm sorry, Smudge fell asleep on me."

* * *

(The first years no brooms rule have been disregarded)

Everyone at the Gryffindor table was minding their own business, when all a sudden, a small white haired blur crashed into the table.

"AKEMI!!!"

"HIBIKI!!!"

Hufflepuff student, Ueno Hibiki, followed by Seiba Hiroi, Slytherin and Iida Tenya, Ravenclaw dogpiled the small, petit girl.

"CONGRATS ON MAKING THE QUIDDITCH TEAM!!!"


	23. MS AU: Ayla and Shouto shorts

**Alright I just wrote another chapter for Ayla and Shouto and I thought oh no this is way to angsty and so I decided to write something more light-hearted and fun, like daily interactions and stuff. So here you go.**

**A slight warning, Ayla is a very, very angsty character. She was originally someone from an original novel (Esmeray) that I am working on which is categorized as horror, tragedy, and adventure— and later edited into an OC. Her life was bloody, traumatic and very, very gory. I mean just look at her eye. Her life will be mentioned so watch out.**

* * *

Shouto was scribbling his answers for his English test, Amy is hovering near the ceiling, playing with some rune circles of her own making. Right now she is making string figures with the crackling energy strings, and forming them into impossibly complicated figures.

He paused at the last question, biting his lip in thought, before writing down his answer. He flips to the first page to go through them again, and was reading through page three when Amy's voice rings through.

" You might want to look through this question again." She suggests, intelligent blue eyes gleaming as she smiled, hovering just above his table. He blinks, and speaks.

"What?"

The teacher shoots him a sharp glare from the podium, and he shuts his mouth, instead hissing through his teeth.

"What?"

Amy smiles gently, and taps the question again. " Read through them again, word by word." She says, "be careful with these trick questions, Shouto. Always try to read through them word by word."

He does, and finds at least three mistakes on the page. Shooting the ghost a surprised look, he turned back to the first page and went through the test again.

After the test, Shouto found Amy playing hopscotch in the trees, arms held out to balance herself before she spotted him and leapt down to the air by his side and gave him a meaningful smile.

"Well?" She asks.

"I didn't know you were good at academics." He mumbles as he slips out his phone. The ghost chuckles, and hums as she did several back flips, showing off her agility.

"Shouto, I used to be in the top of my class." She said as she landed with a light tap of her convers, "And my name was Ayla, my father was English." She gives him a considering look, "You want me to help tutor you? I won't mind."

"Whatever you like." He shrugs.

"Okay, Shouto."

With that, she flies off to the trees in front of him and takes amusement in manipulating the breeze and the snow.

* * *

Shouto had his ear plugs in as he talks to Amy, who was telling him about the key in using blood runes efficiently. They were walking down the sidewalk, it was a Saturday, and they didn't really have anything to do. So Amy told him they should take a walk around town and get out of the house, and Shouto, having no better ideas, agreed.

"I thought blood runes are activated by a certain set of actions?" He asks, and Amy shook her head.

"No, it would take too much time." She said, raising her arm and pulling up the long sleeve of her cardigan. "Blood runes are activated by the thought and a pulse of energy. When you do a certain set of actions it helps you focus and automatically sends the energy to the right pulses. But when you are used to it," one of her fingers twitches, and a whole dome of white, glowing runes, orbs, and rings of light exploded from her forearm, flickering and orbiting like the stars of a holographic planetarium, "A simple flick of the finger would do."

Shouto had to stare. "Sometimes," He remarked, "I forget how scarily powerful you are."

Amy shrugs, and was about to answer when her gaze slide behind him, and widen.

"Watch out!"

"Arashi-kun!"

She darts past him, and before he could see she was already by the road, pulling back a child into her arms as a car screeched to a stop a little ahead of them, and the driver steps off, jogging back.

"I'm so sorry!" He yells, the crowd around them is muttering and pointing at them, and Shouto realized with a jolt.

They could see her.

The child's mother rushes over, and pulls him from Amy's grip, hugging him tightly. Amy is now holding her hands tight against the left side of her face, and Shouto can see clotting black blood and the liquid that was her eye leaking from the edge.

They can see her now. He thought, people are going to see her face- the wound-

He was about to step forward, but The mother was already thanking Amy, who is slowly beginning to get to her feet.

"Thank you so much, miss, I couldn't imagine what would've happened if you- if you hadn't been here, Thank you!" The mother bows and peers at her, "Are... are you okay?" Shouto's pace quickens, and was about to call out when Amy pulls her hands away, revealing...

Nothing. Unblemished skin, a perfectly good eye, with nothing out of the ordinary. Amy smiles prettily, and bows back gently.

"It's okay." She said with a small laugh, tugging a lock of her platinum blond hair behind her ear, And I'm fine, Something got in my eye, that's all."

Shouto slows to a stop a little behind her, and hesitantly, call out.

"...Amy?" She turns around, and blinks at him before smiling softly. She ruffles the boy's hair, and jogs back over to him.

"...You're corporeal." Shouto gulped, "I thought you couldn't..."

"...Only for now." She looks away, "The curse've wore off for now, but it will come back, probably... in about ten years." She shakes her head sadly. "Come on. I can't just vanish into thin air, right? let's go."

* * *

(Shouto is 14 in this)

It was the summer holidays. The exams were over, he's done all his homework, and Shouto is currently very, very bored. Amy is hovering next to him as he went through his martial arts drill for the tenth time, observing him as runes danced along her fingertips, forming into large, galaxy-like structures.

Shouto finishes up the last move, and Amy tosses him his water bottle. He catches it with a muttered thanks and downs it's contents in one go. Amy chuckles, and land in front of him with a towel, draping it across his shoulders.

"We should head out today." She hums, " maybe go shopping? I need a change of clothes."

And that's how he ended up in a mall, standing awkwardly behind Amy as she flipped though racks of clothes.

"Psst." Shouto blinked as someone nudged him, he turned around to see a teen several years older than him, " you know that girl?"

Shouto raises an eyebrow and looks over at Amy, "Yes." He answered briefly, and the teen whistled.

"Hey, do you know if she's single or not? 'Cos she's pretty hot." He grins, eyeing Amy up as she bends over to pick up something she'd dropped, and Shouto frowned, and turned around, opting to ignore the teen.

But now that he thought about it, without the ghostly blur and glow, he can now see Amy's feature better. And she is actually quite pretty. With Eurasian features and platinum blond hair she almost look like an idol, she's built like one too, with a slim athletic frame. Amy catches his eye with a glance, and smiles prettily at him before heading over.

" Which one, Shouto?" She asked, showing him two different tops, before she noticed the guy standing behind him. "And you are..."

"Just passing by, babe." He grinned wolfishly, "I say you'd look hot in both of 'em."

Amy blinks, smiling again before raising her left hand to tuck a lock of hair away, and Shouto suddenly a glint, and sees that she's hot a small silver band around her ring finger. The teen seems to notice as well, and his entire demeanor changed.

"Oh boo." He snorted, "why are all the nice ones taken? Man..." And then he walks away without another word.

"Is that... an engagement ring?" Shouto asked, and Amy blinks.

"Well, yeah." She fiddles with the band, "I usually wear it on my necklace, but I kinda knew this would happen, so I put it on." She raises up the tops again, " So? Which one looks better?"

* * *

"You need to relax." Amy sighs from the corner of his room. She is now dressed in her new red coat and jeans, floating upside down as she flipped through her new purchase from the mall a week ago. "You're always studying and all... I didn't have this luxury when I was alive, you know."

"Why?" Shouto asked, "You... never really did talk about your life when you were alive."

Amy flips over to hug her knees and hums dismissively. "I don't like talking about it." She says lightly, rolling around in circles until she is floating just above him and then she holds his face in her hands, squishing it. "But! You've got time! You've got a ton of it, so you should enjoy it!" She smiles, "Wanna go take a look at the Victoria Falls?"

"The wha-" Shouto blinks, but a rune circle had already open up beneath him and he fell through.

"AMY!"

Amy laughs and dives after him, he falls through the wrap gate with a whoosh and Shouto can see the huge waterfalls underneath when he was falling, until Amy dives down and scoops him up bridal style.

"Come on, Don't you remember that flying spell I taught you?" She grins, "I'm going to turn corporeal soon~"

He screambled and extende his arms, firing off the right runes just in time for Amy to let him go with a laugh. But instead of floating along with him, Amy keeps falling until she's nearly hitting the water.

"Amy what the hell are you doing?!"

"WooHOO!"

The young woman dives into the steam, and suddenly burst back up in a whirlwind. As she flies back up next to him, Shouto could only stare.

Amy got herself wings. Large, white tern wings. She blew a raspberry at him as she dove down again and spun around in circles before gliding back up to find him.

"Mastering transfigurations with blood runes is hard, but not impossible," She giggles at his dumbfounded look, "Maybe I'll teach you one day!"

"That would be quite useful." He replied. Amy laughed and grabbed his hand, "Wait a sceond-"

"Grab on tight!"

"AMY!"

* * *

It was an accident. Amy shuffled her feet next to him as Shouto stared at a surprised looking Fuyumi in front of him, looking between the two of them.

"Shouto, um, who is this?" His sister asked, gesturing at Amy, who is now twirling her hair. Inwardly, Shouto is panicking a little, but then, Amy stepped forwards and extended a hand, flashing a beautiful smile.

"Hi! My name is Ayla, call me Amy though. I'm a friend of Shouto's." She ruffled his hair as she said so, "You must be Fuyumi, right? Shouto's sister?"

"Oh, um, yes." Fuyumi smiles and bows instead of taking the hand. "I'm Todoroki Fuyumi, it's nice to meet you, Amy-san." she glances at him, "Shouto, why didn't you tell me you have friends?" She teases.

Shouto didn't answer. Instead he shot Amy a warning glance.

Amy grins.

"Fuyumi-san, would you like to hear about the time Shouto fell into a pond?"

He groans.


	24. Comment replies

Alright, comments are piling up. I need to start replying to them every chapter from now on. I am a horrible horrible procrastinator who is now avoiding art lessons because I forgot to do any of my art project which was supposed to be handed in on the fifth. T-T

Replies to:

darkpaladin89

\- Ch13

Yeah, lemme buy him some. But I think the stash's gonna run out within a day. Akemi: *grabs Smudge and go bother Tenya again*

\- Ch14

Akemi is crazy indeed! And really, she has Kōki and her luck to thank for that— and she's not only a nut, she's a bag of almonds. Their quirks though... Freezer ray? Lazer? Some kind of temperature or heat energy manipulation? Maybe Elsa? (Though if one of their kids happen to have white hair and is a girl I can totally imagine Akemi naming her Elsa.)

\- Ch15

Oof. I don't know about that, I have twenty twenty vision and have never touched contacts (crept for the one time I decided to replace my dad's with glue on April fools) my entire life. And yeah. The set is a mess.

\- Ch16

They need cuddles and hugs! *Hands them Smudge* May I borrow Marmy?

\- Ch18

Shouto and Ayla both need more love then they got. *Tears up* Sorry about this Ayla... If this makes it better I cried when I wrote your backstory... (She was originally from one of my original novels. I wrote about her story back when she was alive. It was angsty and sad and I cried like hell.)

\- Ch19

Crackles*

\- Ch20

Yoroi is nice. He miss his mistress but he is nice. And no one can resist chocolate, Yoroi is no exception.

\- Ch21

Yeah, poor man. He already have to deal with Toshinori-san, vigilantes and Aizawa. He don't need sorcerors adding to the mess. As for Akemi, she's fourteen. That's just a few months before her meeting with Toshinori-san

\- Ch22

You got most of them right. Akemi, Tenya, Uraraka, Shouto, Izu-chan, and obviously, Bakugou. Since parchments are made out of animal skin and quills out of bird feathers, the wizard it world does seem pretty anti-animal. You should check out that pin. It's hilarious. And Smudge is already huge, Kneazle genes are just making it better. Akemi: *sticks a hand out from under Smudge* Don't you mean worse? Me: Bigger the better. And everyone is in a different house, let's ignore house rivalry!

\- Ch23

Think. Info dump. Tragic life, dead before 20, and so far Ayla had already used both blood and charm runes, elemental powers, Aura, and she is quite obviously sighted, so perhaps...? (Please don't kill me.) And hell yeah they can. But Ayla kept her ring. She's still hung up. Flying is awesome and you can do transfigurations with blood runes, if Shouto learns that it's going to be awesome. As for that pond... *Smirks* Maybe?

Replies to:

You dont knowme

\- Ch14

Yep! Cutest thing I've ever written, really, I'm not that good at romance though... (Since I have never ever been in a relationship. *sulks*)


	25. MS AU: Ayla and Shouto Chat

They were in his room. Amy was seated hovering next to him, quietly giving him small pointers for his mathematics homework. Appearantly, back when she was alive, she was in the top of her class before she was killed.

(Because she couldn't 've died any other way. Shouto can recognize bullet holes when he sees them, and there are at least nine in her chest, bandaged and hidden by her white cardigan.

It must've been painful.)

She quietly corrected his work and scribbled down some pointers in pencil, letting him figure out his work the rest of the way.

Amy is a good teacher like this, she let him figure out thing on his own, she offers quiet guidance, she listens when he speaks, and gives genuine advice. When she teaches him how to fight, how to dodge, she guides his movements and corrects his stance, she doesn't hit him but instead resolve to lighter taps, and if she really had to hit him in a spar, she'd tell him, and she'd always offer him a hand and a smile afterwards.

She is kind.

He quickly finishes his homework, and packs it away for tomorrow. It's late, and training is already over. Father is away at the moment and the house is quiet. Amy is healing the final few bruises on his arm with the glowing blue runes at her fingertips, a small smile on her face. She looks so gentle despite the large bloody wound on her face, exposing bone and muscles and tissues and black liquid, what's left of her left eye and clotting blood slouching in the empty black socket.

"I used to get hurt all the time." She says with a smile, "And Yuuki-sensei would heal me too." She put his now healed arm down, and tucks a lock of his hair behind his ear, "Sometimes you remind me of her."

Amy seldom speaks of her past and Shouto knows next to nothing about her life back when she was alive aside from little snippets. The room was quiet when Amy moves on to heal his other arm, and Shouto gradually works up the courage to speak.

"...Who were you before you died?" He asks softly, a little awkward. Amy blinks and pause, looking up at him with slight shock. "You... you don't have to answer if you don't want to." He adds.

"..." She quietly finishes up the spell on his arm and let it drop, before taking a seat by him elegantly. "What do you want to know?" She asks into the silence.

"Um..." Shouto cleared his throat, "I know that your name was Ayla, but... why do you call yourself Amythest?"

She chuckles. "I used to spell it wrong all the time." She hums, "I was great at a lot of things, but my entire life I've never been able to spell 'Amethyst' right, I always spell it out as Amythest. I kept doing it until almost a century after I died, so..." She laughs lightly, "I just kept spelling it wrong, I don't know what was wrong with me!"

"What school did you go to?" He asked, "You were in the top of your class, so which school?"

"Oh, I went to a private finishing school." She hums, "Well, the name's different now since, you know, three centuries, but right now it's known as UA."

"Wait, you went to UA?"

"Well, what it was before the whole quirk thing surfaced and it was reformed into UA." She smiles. "I wasn't the most popular kid, but I had some friends, so it's nice there."

"Oh." Shouto lays down on his futon, "And... you were a sorceress, right? And... what was your rank?"

"Oh, um" She scratches the back of her head, "I was a master at eleven and leveled up to Spector the next year."

"Wait what?" He stares at her as she chuckled bashfully, "A Spector?"

"Well, yes." She hums, "There's also this other Naturally sighted boy in my class, he's..." She tone turns very fond, "nice."

Shouto raises an eyebrow. "Your fiancé?"

She blushes. "Yeah." She replies.

Shouto looks away, "What about your family?" He asks.

"I had a little sister." She smiles, "I call her Hana-chan all the time since her name is a flower. She's athletic, smart, and has the brightest smile you'll ever see." She laughs, "She loves jokes and pranks, stuff like that, I really love her."

"And... your parents?"

"My parents are always busy." She hums, "I love them a lot, and I think they care for me too." She looks down at her hands with a small, sorrowful smile, "We were well off, and they have a company to take care of so they're seldom home. So most of the time it's just me and sis."

"Is it lonely?" He asks.

"A little." She smiles gently, and pets the top of his head, ruffling his hair. "Now go to sleep kid, before I traumatize you with all the gory details of how I died." She pokes his face and pushed him down on the futon, pulling his blanket up for him. Shouto protested for a second, but sighed and rolled over, closing his eyes.

"Good night, Amy."

"Night, Shouto." He felt her hand run through his hair before the ghostly glow in the room disappears, leaving him alone.

Amy gently stokes her student, her little brother's hair, and sighs as she uses a small spell to help him relax. Shouto's breathing eases out, and Amy smiles.

He looks so young like this. She looks out the window, the sky is obscured by clouds, and it's late. She close her eyes and feels the moon behind the clouds, moving to stand up she took light steps, her weightless body lifting into the air as she slips out the window, and floats just outside. She frowns, looks around, and sighs.

Her magic ripples through her body, as powerful as ever. And barely focusing, she flicks a finger. A whirlwind explodes at her call near the atmosphere, clearing the clouds within an instant. The stars shines in the sky, and Amy gently lands by the small stream and koi pond in the Japanese garden.

She quietly slips into a sitting position, and watches as the fishes swim. The moonlight glistens on the surface of the water, and she runs her intangible fingers through. She tries to imagine water running past her fingertips, but she's already forgotten how it feels like. It's been so long.

Too long.

She don't remember how heartbeats felt like, she don't remember the feeling of warmth. There are so many things she don't remember, but there's also so many things she wish to forget.

She want to forget the feeling on blood on her hands. She want to forget how it feels to hurt, she want to forget the sound of her friend's blood-choked voice, the voice of her fiancé crying as she told him she had to leave and Yuuki-san's revenbrating screams in her ears.

She want to forget her Hana-chan's hateful voice, and her tearful emerald eyes as she aimed the shotgun at her chest and screamed "I HATE YOU!" before she'd fired, and she want to forget the heavy feeling of the many bullets in her chest.

And there, by the side of a softly trickling stream, Amy curls in on herself and close her eyes. But then she'd remember that it's useless, because—

She can't sleep anymore.

* * *

**Another Ayla chapter! Yay! Yeah... this one got kinda... dark towards the end. I mean, Poor Ayla, her sister...**

**If you still haven't figured it out, Ayla is one of those cursed beings I mentioned in the info dump. She was cursed to watch all her loved ones leave her (via either multiple methods of death or betrayal) when she was alive, and the one she loved most to kill her, and after she died she won't be able to become corporeal. They are called the Moon's Children— Tsukiko(s), and only one can be born in each century. this curse can only occupy one person at a time. And no one have ever successfully escaped the curse.**

**Fun fact: Ayla was the 13th Tsukiko, the one of the 21st century.**


End file.
